Take Me Sightseeing
by AiVici
Summary: In a matter of a day, Yuuri landed himself as an unofficial tour guide, a translator, a photographer and one good thing he brought new foreign customer to Yu topia Katsuki. All at the price of helping a lost crying tourist by the road... Well, the reward he gets is even more unbelievable... SEQUEL UPDATED
1. Prequel

**my first one shot is so long XD I have no regret.**

 **This start out funny and fluffy and then quite serious before fluffy ending. So, a little rollercoaster ride in one sit (for you all) and in a day (for them). lol**

 **I'm not sorry for whatever I did here. So let's enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Katsuki Yuuri. 23, Japanese, fresh graduate and just returned home for so long. This is a crazy story about how I accidentally or maybe _unexpectedly_ get myself a life partner.

A celebrity in figure skating sports nonetheless…

"...I love you!"

Said the person overdramatically on the other side of the phone, plus stern warning in the background by the person in charge.

Silent… I didn't reply anything and probably still thinking _is this even real?!_

"Well..? Aren't you gonna said it too?" I can clearly heard his pouting voice through the phone. Why is he even calling anyway? This action is strongly prohibited. _'sir, last warning. Please put down your phone! The flight is already going to take off.'_ The clear lines of warning in the background brought me back to reality as I decided to hang up real quick.

I took a deep breath and said, " _you_ _silly_ … come back here in spring and tell me that _again_ like you've plan!" My gaze was fixed on a certain airline that was warming up at the distant runaway. Its increasing sound from the engines went silent behind the huge glass panel of waiting area that was separating us.

A light chuckle.

"Of course, darling! Wait for me and watch my performance okay! Love you too, Yuuri~" and a lovely kiss thru the phone ended the call.

And so did the flight finally took off soaring higher and higher in the sky, towards fixed destination; St. Petersburg, Russia.

I let out a heavy (read: content) sigh. Looking at the sparkling gold on my ring finger, I brought it to my lips in intention to cover my blushing mess. _Holy shit, did he just kiss me through the phone?_

A racing heartbeat. _He? Viktor Nikiforov?_

"...I'm still in denial that everything is happening…" silently I muttered as I walked out of the airport, ending the drama for those who were still watching -if there is- and returned home, thought full of whirlwind event earlier this week.

Now folks, let's rewind to the moment of how it all started.

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ The alarm sounded annoyingly breaking the silence of a cold morning.

It was cold. It was nice to give in and sleep some more. But rational thought said otherwise as I had promised no more jet lag, fully recovered and today is a productive day. Thus, the conscious slowly kicked in.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ A lazy groan escaped my lips as it started to sound even more annoying now.

 _Phone… phone… where is it…_ I mulled in my head, hand reaching out for the said object that supposed to be closed to the bed, on the bed, or the floor… somewhere… _ugh, just shut up._ Yet, yelling to the phone in your head is not how it works.

Hand size, vibrating, annoying sound… _ah, phone. Finally._ My hand reached to it on the tatami floor, slightly further -don't know how it got there- without even opening my eyes. Then, a flip of it upside down was all it takes to stop the noise. _Should have done that earlier._

Silence.

Cool air, warm blanket, sleepy eyelids, nothing but a perfect recipe for more sleep indulging activity. _Wait, I should wake up by now._ Heavy eyelids were forced to flash open. Blurry images and my first instinct was of course my glasses. Then, my phone. Sliding it open, the first thing was to shut off the snoozed alarm, no need for second ringing. Next, just skimming through the notifications. A friend request; nah. Likes, tags and comments in Instagram; normal. A live video; _who_ got time for this? A message from Phichit. _Oh._

 _[Yuuri! Wakey wakey! Today is your lucky day! Your hometown is being blessed by a visit from…]_

Unfinished lines. Of course it is, it was on notification panels only and the rest was in the bubble chat. _I'll read it later._ Two more notifications on games and lastly weather update; ' _it's a clear day today at your area! Perfect for morning jogs.'_

And that's just what I will do.

* * *

Donned in full tracksuit complete with sport shoes and a wireless earphones on, I am ready to head out. I already informed my sister, Mari and mom also knows my routine. I had to return early because as promised to myself, today is a productive day, enough slacking off even if I just landed from America the day before. They probably didn't mind if I rest more a day or two but I feel bad doing nothing at all, plus it's my goal to help reestablishing our family hot springs since I graduate.

Enough deep thinking, let's say good morning to the world! Or Hasetsu in this case.

I started at a steady pace as I made my way through the town by the familiar road. Breathing in rhythm to the moving feet, I indulged myself with the morning view. The sun was going up every second yet it appeared still at one place behind the light puffy cloud that could vanish anytime soon. The fresh air was a mutual heal to the now extra working lungs. Jogging by the road, it was inevitable for vehicles of different size to pass by creating noise from the engines, or by hitting the road or merely slicing through the air. The mild blaring instrumental sounds of the earphones that were wirelessly connected to my phone in my pocket did nothing to block the noise from outside.

Along the way, I greeted all the familiar townspeople, stopping by to say hello or how were they doing. I rarely done this but due to my family hot springs business and my long time disappearance for studying abroad, I'm also well known among them, and they were also the one that stopping me asking how had I been doing. Just to be polite, I engaged in a small chit chat before excused myself as I continued my routine. A good an hour and half jogging, my clothes began soaking with sweat. Thus, feeling uncomfortable, I swept off my bangs to the back and decided to go home after warming down a little in which I just walking leisurely. The heat from the sun was killing the mood to stay out longer even if it was not really hot. But the soft cool breeze really helped though making the sweaty feeling bearable.

Then, for the first time I saw _him_ walking along the road on this same bridge of the opposite direction. A foreigner, blonde hair almost silver with his bangs covered one eye, casual outfit of black sleeves, blue black pants and black loafers with only a dark green scarf loosely covered his neck. _Is he alone?_ He appeared busy with his phone, switching between looking at it and putting it to his ear.

He didn't noticed me even if our distance shortened by each passing steps. In a few moment, we walked passed each other, not as close as brushing our shoulders but the string of foreign words came from him as he stared at his phone made me noticed something more. _Russian? Very rare._ His steps faded slowly and I too just shrugged it off. Even if I'm interested, it's not my business so I just kept on walking without turning.

There was nothing more after that. I went home, had a quick shower, breakfast and then starting to help with the chores or any work of maintaining our inns. It was a good start.

* * *

When I say today is a good productive day, it is indeed a very productive day! A lot of works were done. Our hot springs and inns running smoothly. It wss slow as there were few customers and mostly regular. It's normal but I hope I could make a better change of it slowly. I almost forgot I also did promised myself to spend my quality time with my adorable little poodle, Vicchan. He had been hogging and asking me to take him out.

After cleaning up the last table, my mom was satisfied enough as she suggested, "go on and walk him out, Yuuri. He really miss you since you're back home." A warm smile lit on her face as she told while serving the customers with drinks. "Go and make him happy. Leave the rest to Mari. There's nothing much left to do too." she added.

Vicchan too had been a good boy, sitting still watching us and occasionally wagging his fluffy tail, waiting for one of his owner to take him out. Thus, I sighed in defeat (read: can't resist him).

Turning to him and crouching down, I said happily. "Okay, Vicchan! Gimme a minute to change and get your leash. Then, we're out to play!"

He bark cutely in response which I spontaneously chuckle.

* * *

Vicchan was so energetic and obviously excited over this simple walk. Yet, I had to remind him a few times to behave as we walked along the road in no particular direction, or wherever Vicchan felt like going. Sometimes, he stopped by random butterflies, other dogs, people riding bicycle which he tends to chase, and inspecting any interesting stuff.

Then, we stopped by a park and I let him wondered around closely while I sat down on a bench. A few times he would return bringing gifts for me or stick just to play catch. We played together quite happily, until I heard a noticeable sniff from someone. _Who?_

I looked around carefully not trying to appear affected by it. Then, I noticed from the corner of my eyes, there was the _man_ , the same one from earlier, sitting alone on another bench staring at Vicchan as he running around chasing his tail. Apart from him, there was no one else lingered that long or close enough for me to hear it _again._

 _Maybe I should walk away and give him some space._ He looked like he just broke up or being dumped because how else would an attractive person cry over? Plus, he was all alone, and perhaps since earlier.

Hence, I called out for Vicchan. "Vicchan~ let's go home. We'll continue some other time okay!" I told to him in my native tongue. He barked in understand and made his way here. However, he chosed to greet the sad stranger one last time before leaving, patting the Russian's shoe lightly with his small feet which surprised the person a little.

"Vicchan!" I called out to him again, trying to get his attention which was stolen by this attractive foreigner. I walked to him quickly and gently took him in my arms before he could proceed to begin familiarized with this person. While putting him back on leash, I bowed and apologized to the person, "I'm sorry if he is disturbing you, sir. He is just too friendly sometimes." I laughed a bit over his cute antics and also maybe to lighten up the person..?

But as I lifted my gaze to meet with expecting sad blue eyes, he appeared a little shocked as he gaped a bit with slightly wide eyes instead.

I was a little puzzled. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked faintly holding to Vicchan.

He mumbled something back barely audible that I surely understand even if lightly accented. "...you are... speaking english…"

I blinked. _Uh yeah,_ "yes, I'm using it right now." I replied back confidently to convince him if he still didn't already.

Thus, he shot upright and instantly held my hands as he requested, "help… me, please…"

Then, in response he let out his tears that had been holding since who-knows-how-long for quite a reasonable time.

 _Oh… dear…_

* * *

After a while and sitting beside him while Vicchan also comforted him at his legs, his tears completely dried leaving only occasional sobs. I had to make a quick run to the store on the opposite road to buy tissues for him even if he begged desperately not to leave him. I convinced him by leaving Vicchan to stay with him and returned two minutes later. Then, he told his whole story between tears.

Letting out a long breath, now I know his situation. "So, you get separate from your friends and now you're lost, you can't contact them and your phone's battery runs out completely…" he nodded once.

 _Oh poor dear, very unlucky indeed._

A stomach growl.

 _...and hungry too._ I added in my head. He turned away slightly without even looking probably feeling embarrassed by it.

Thus I stood up, holding to Vicchan's leash and smiled warmly to him, "come, let's get something to eat first. I'm hungry too anyway."

As if I am his light... his hope… his only savior, he finally lighted up with a small smile after stranded all alone here for more than three hours. Then, he nodded and walked by my side very closely.

"Can I hold your hand too?" He asked timidly. _What? for real…?_ "I don't wanna get lost again." He added.

I nodded and went along with him. _Heck, he is so fragile. If he broke again I don't want to buy another pocket tissues from the same store._ Thus, I relaxed my hand. His fingers carefully grazed over and circling around, gently latched on mine. _Warm._ I felt the heat seeped through his hands to my body towards my cheeks.

 _Oh god, this is embarrassing... Sweet but embarrassing._

Even Vicchan noticed as he turned around for a moment, wondering the sudden tight of leash.

* * *

A good walk later….

"Wow! Amazing~" he was practically beaming.

...and his mood changed completely over foods. _I don't understand this man._

I took him out to a famous udon place to make up all of his sad story. But upon arrival, he changed 180 degree. We sat across each other by the window. Vicchan was beside me and behaved like a good little poodle. This small restaurant allowed pets and the owner also very friendly with animals. They served meals for them too and I planned to treat Vicchan one. But this particular person got more excited over some udon and being adorable rival to my Vicchan.

I even thought he was faking his sadness before, as I stared at him.

 _God,_ at this close distance, he is even more beautiful. Now shining cerulean eyes, perfect smooth skin, amazing smile, it should be illegal to be this stunning. _Who is he? A model? An actor? Is he still single? Wait… what?_

"So… what are your plan after this?" I asked while still waiting for our meals and looking at the drinks being placed on the table by the waitress.

He stopped looking around and meet my gaze a few times, he cast his eyes down as he answered, "I… don't know, to be honest. I don't know how to contact them, I don't remember their number nor the name of place I would stay in… I'm completely lost…" his voice was so sad.

Lifting his gaze to meet my glasses one, he reached for my hand on the table, holding it firmly. "You won't leave me alone, right..?" He said feeling very hopeful giving his best puppy look without he even trying.

I shook my head. _No sweetheart,_ "of course not, I'll stay by your side for as long as you need me." Somehow, Vicchan too agreed in his own way.

The Russian grinned and thanked from the bottom of his big heart. _He is like a kid._ Easily swayed by foods and cute dogs.

"By the way, I have a poodle too back in Russia! Her name is Makkachin! A larger breed." He explained enthusiastically while petting Vicchan.

"That's a cute name." I replied. _Makkachin… Makkachin. I think Phichit talks something about that, his new hamster's name?_

"Thanks! Vicchan too, right Vic~chan?" He chuckled like an angel and continued to communicate with my little poodle as if it was his friend.

Then, once the food arrived, he insisted on taking a picture _using my phone!_ Saying it was a moment to remember our meeting and I gave up. Taking one or two for foodstagram and the rest were selfies before we finally ate our meals.

He also asked me to send it to him later once he charged up his phone and promised to follow and tag me on his Instagram photos. I don't really like unknown people following me on social media but I'll make an exception for him since he is good looking and humble too. _I can brag about this to Phichit._

* * *

A shopping district; that's our place right now.

Apparently, he had a _brilliant_ idea on going to places that he might bump into his friends again as he remembered they were planning to go to these place after this, while at the same time enjoying his little adventure with me plus Vicchan who had to tag along. That's how we got here in the first place wondering around aimlessly.

"Oh look! A tiger print shirt. Yuri would love this!" He exclaimed as he stopped by.

 _Since when I love tiger prints?!_

"But since he's a brat and not answering my call, I won't buy for him or _tell him either._ " He sounded darker at the end.

 _Wait…_

"Yuri… is your friend?" I asked skeptically while carrying Vicchan in my arms.

"Yes! But not really… he is a brat with short temper. That's why I like to tease him~" He explained while keep on walking. _Oh… I see._

Sometimes, he would stop me and asking for candid pictures. Then, he muttered, "but, I don't think I went too far for him to punish me like this, did I?" He looked towards me for my response while walking together.

 _How can I answer? I'm a different Yuuri…_

"Who knows…"

After that, we went to the Hasetsu Station. He didn't want to but I insisted because if someone is lost, they usually stay here or find out at these places where it's easy to access and have obvious landmark. Even though with him stands out in a sea of local people, it still didn't help as nobody recognized him and so we left shortly.

It was a pain in the ass -and also in the feet- but we still didn't give up as we all kept strolling. Plus, I wanted it to settle by today even if walking around with a Victoria-Secret-level model sounds somewhat refreshing.

"Wait, what is that?" He halted abruptly pointing to a famous statue.

"It's a squid. A squid statue, an icon of this place." I answered. Now even Vicchan wanted to go and mark on it but I pull him away in a warn.

"Oh, a landmark... Take a picture of me here!" he said happily skipping ahead and poised as I took another portrait of him. "One more! I want to hold Vicchan!" _Again. Why am I doing this? I'm not even paid._

"Hm, but why a squid though? This place has many squid?" He asked again as we continued our nonexistent journey.

"Yeah, kind of. Hasetsu is famous for its squid dish. It's pretty tasty."

A wide grin.

 _Wait, are you serious?! Oh plea-_

"Come on, It's my treat!" He hogged up to me, pulling my hands.

A heavy sigh escaped from my lips. "Fineee…. This way." Thus, another food trip.

* * *

"Vkusno!" He exclaimed mouth full with special takoyaki, mumbling sometimes gibberish or maybe Russian.

Meanwhile, I sat beside him on a seat while silently enjoying _It's just a takoyaki_. _No need to exaggerate._ A second later, I reminded myself that he is a foreigner, a tourist, a _lost tourist_ to be exact.

"Here, Vicchan! Have some!" The Russian gave as he said.

My eyes went wide. "Wait a minute, give him in smaller size! He will choke on it..." I panicked a little seeing Vicchan was too absorbed eating it.

"Calm down, it's okay. I know. I have a poodle too remember?" he soothed my back as I was visibly anxious a moment there.

 _Silly me… it's okay. It's not happening again._ "Oh yeah… alright. Sorry I'm just… paranoid." I slowly relaxed as I stared at my little miracle.

When I meet his blue eyes again, he was waiting for me to speak. I knew he was expecting me to open up. Watching me silently debating, he was about to change the topic but I braced myself and told him anyway.

"It was earlier last year…" I began as at stared long in the distant view. "I was abroad studying. Then, in the middle of my final exam, I got a call. My sister told me Vicchan… choked on some buns and was in critical…" My voice cracked a bit. "T-then, I flew back home that day, abandoned my exam… I pray all night long in the flight for him to survive, to stay together… he was unstable for a day and the vet even told us to be prepared…" I choked back a sob. _Ah, these memories are making my eyes watery again._

Suddenly and even so gently, I was wrapped in a pair of arms of the stranger yet so familiar beside me. He hugged me closed, whispering comforts which I really needed it back then. "It's okay. I'm here and I understand it very well. I will do anything for Makkachin too…"

Then, I took a very deep breath calming myself and slowly, the feeling seeped away. "But thank goodness... he survived… Vicchan, I love him so much that I don't know what to do if I ever lost him." I exhaled deeply at the realisation as I picked up my little love. "He is indeed true champion, fighting for his life and he win! And also the winner of my heart! Right, _Viktor-chan~?_ " I chuckle along with his cute little woof. "By the way, that's his real name." I shifted to face his surprised look and held out Vicchan little paw for him to shake. " _Viktor-chan,_ say hello to the owner of your soon-to-be friends, Makkachin~"

Somehow, the Russian was rendered speechless… he turned away and covered his face slightly with his hands as I noticed him blushing for whatever reasons. I tilted my head slightly in confused. _What's up with him?_

"Oh I see. Um… h-hi there… right…" He clear his throat and stood up. "S-so you have done eating, yes? Then… let's go." His speech was in a jumble messed as he grabbed my hands and pull me along as he lead the way.

I could still see the tip of his ear that was a little red from behind. _Why are you suddenly embarrassed? Is Vicchan is too cute for you?_

 _Or me? Nah impossible…_

 _so why…_

Again. I couldn't understand this man.

* * *

Now we ended up on the bridge where we first meet. _If he remember, that is._

"Hey do you remember this place? This bridge earlier this morning?" I asked him anyway. Vicchan was stopping for a while to pee.

"Hm?" He finally turned around. "Oh… I don't think so… sorry, did I missed anything?" He inquired. The soft blowing wind was making our hair ruffled softly, and even more gracefully as it made his blonde silver hair dance to the rhythm which also made me forgot to feel disappointed with him for not remembering me. _Ok fine, I am plain._

"No, nothing… it's just that… we have met earlier here." I look out to the horizon on the right side. It took a few more hour for the sun to set there at the end. We still had times."This morning… we passed by each other without a word, I was back from a morning jogging- ah, it doesn't matter, you don't recognize me…" I shrugged it off with my hand.

"Really? That was you?!" He stepped closed to me -and if possible, closer- as he stared wide eyes at me. "You look different…" he mumbled quietly tapping his chin.

"Yeah, I know. I'm plain, like who would remem-"

"No. You look attractive... and dashing I say." He said it so clearly like stating a fact which I find it hard to believe. _Me? Attractive?_ There was a few moments of thought before he continued, "oh~ I remember now, you didn't wear your glasses back then and your hair is slicked back. Damn, I should have go ahead and call out to you…" the Russian sounded so regretful at the end. _Well, that would save a lot of time and energy…. and money._

"...yet, why didn't you…" I muttered barely audible, looking out again, not meeting his strong gaze that could wavered me just like a few times before.

"I… don't know your name…" he answered it truthfully, reaching to hold my hand. "I even turned around to call for you… my hands reached out for you yet no words came out of my mouth…" He gently touched my cheeks.

Our eyes met longingly, like we had separated for so _long,_ sparking warm feeling inside me and on my body where he touched… _wait whoa, hold o-_

"Would you have response…" he brought my hand to his lips as my brown eyes went wide at his action, yet his cool blue eyes gazed tenderly, "if I call you… _love?"_

…!

 _That's it. Enough of this._

"Ouch!" He winched on his feet.

"You... smooth talker! I'm done with with you… go find another to help you. I'm leaving." I said as I picked up Vicchan who startled a little and began leaving.

"No wait!"

"I won't." I kept walking.

"Please…!"

"Stop following me!" I marched faster with Vicchan in my arms. But who am I compared to his long beautiful legs.

Suddenly, a firm hug from behind successfully stopped me as I was dumbfounded for a moment and held on to Vicchan tightly.

"Stop… don't leave me, I beg you." he spoke softly yet seriously beside my ear. _My poor heartbeat…_ "If you really do… at least allow me to remember your name, someone who is so kind and generous to help me this far…" He made me turned around. " _Please…_ " His eyes were so sad as we were going to part away.

Vicchan quickly took this moment to leap of from my arms to give us some space. He made a whined noise as the other person was looking unhappy. Then, I blinked once and twice at him before carefully said my name. "It's _Yuuri_ … Katsuki Yuuri…"

Thus, his eyes lit up in delight. " _Yuuri_ …" my name rolled of his tongue naturally making my heartbeat raced again but not due to jogging like earlier. _Oh god…_

He chuckled a bit. "Now I know two yuris! But you are sweet, kind and a far more cuter~" he pinched both of my cheek lightly as he gave eskimo kiss like it was so normal to do it with a stranger you barely know. _This person don't know what personal space is!_

"Shut up…" _okay, that came out rude..._ "I mean I'm sor-…"

"No, you're right. I'm sorry I think I went too far." He took a step back. "I just… um," the Russian shifted away his blue eyes from me. "It was just a little payback… for earlier…?" his voice was a little bit muffled as he covered with his hand.

 _Seriously, what's wrong with this person?!_

"What have I ever did wrong to you?" I narrowed my dark brown irises at him, crossing my arm. We still didn't leave this bridge and it wasn't the best place to have argument with. One wrong word and only one would be still standing here.

Meanwhile, Vicchan was back at my feet, that's wise of him.

He let out a momentary sigh before asking, "say… why… or rather _how_ did you name him _Viktor-chan?"_ He crouched down to pet the said poodle as he too wondering why are both humans speaking of him.

"Oh it was my friend's suggestion."

He stopped petting immediately.

"Back then when I got him from a street. My friends came to see him and she suggested, 'hey, why don't you named him ' _Viktor'?_ He also has a poodle like this!' So I agreed." I added.

"...Is that all…" he mumbled slowly with a sigh. Vicchan tilted his head probably wondering in the change of tone.

"Yup. You know, Viktor is also a beautiful talented figure skater back then. He is so graceful… that's why I don't mind named him ' _Viktor'_ and he is my childhood crush." I let out a soft giggle remembering how I so obsessed over him as I was a kid. I lifted up Vicchan gently and hugged him. "Didn't I say Vicchan is my precious little love afterall?"

A sharp gasped.

The silver haired still didn't get up for a few moments and mumbled something in Russian.

"Say what?"

"I mean…" he switched back to English as he stood up. Eyes closing as he took a deep breath and hand soothing his chest. "You are giving me heart attack, Yuuri…"

I frowned. "Over what? Vicchan?" I pulled the leash along as I started walking. "You're being unreasonable, sir." I remarked turning my back on him.

" _Unreasonable?_ Ok, fine." He quickened his pace to match mine and snatched my hand gently. "Yuuri, take me to the most romantic place here."

I glared. _Why is that reasonable?!_

"Or is there any ice skating rink around here?" He winked.

I looked away before I could lovestruck by that. "There is…"

"Let's go I'll show you a surprise~"

 _[I could really kiss you right now, Yuuri and it's not my fault.]_

* * *

Ah… Ice Castle. It sure brought back memories.

Sadly, Yuuko wasn't there but someone else was on duty. We could have it all to us for an hour as it was less people today. I didn't put on the skating shoes as I was watching Vicchan. So, the Russian had the ice all to himself.

Getting on the ice naturally, he skated around the rink for warming up and then do a light jump before gradually increasing his speed and difficulty. I inhaled sharply in amazed. _Wow, he's a pro._ But this wasn't the surprise, he said.

He skated closer to me, face to face. Taking off his scarf only to put it around my neck as he told, "look up for a song name 'Stammi Vicino', I'll skate it specially for _you."_ he smiled cheekily.

 _Okay, you're good at this. No need to flirt._ Shortly _,_ I found the said song on a certain websites. Seeing he was ready at the center of ice, I tapped 'play' and the melodious sound echoed in full volume.

And he began.

 _Gracefully_ moving along the ice… his hands outstretched a little and then embracing gently, reaching out only to sink in like heartbroken. Turning around and slicing thru the ice as he kicked in and jumped soaring mid air with quadruple rotations and landed beautifully. His fluid movement, his intricate footworks, his expressiveness, everything he did was like a breathe to him. _So enchanted…_ I was so mesmerized at his performance, spellbound to the point I didn't even bat an eyelid.

After quite a few captive moments passed, I didn't even realize it was ended. He skated towards me smiling with controlled heavy breathing. I blinked away as he was up so close suddenly and then lifted my chin up which I just realized I was _gaping at him!_

"Close your mouth. I can't resist you if you're acting cute~" he chuckled.

As a result, I stared back blankly at him, holding my urge to roll my eyes at this overly friendly stranger. _My heartbeat couldn't take it actually._ "Would you just stop..?"

"Hm, on being honest?" He tapped his chin, "Nope." I sighed again. "Come on, tell me who do you like better! Or have you fallen for me again?" He giggled lightly, leaning on the small divider between us as I took a step back to gain my personal space.

"Since when did I fall for you?" I raised an eyebrows. _Did he misunderstood any of my action? Then, what did I do again?_

His facial tensed a bit that make his smile kinda fake. He tried to shrug it off with a different topic by asking, "Yuuri, have you skate before?"

I gazed at the center of the ice rink. "Yes, but now I only skate for leisure. Not competitively."

"Then, join me. Please." He held out his hand.

I shook my head. "I need to watch for Vicchan."

Instantly we both shifted our gaze at the said poodle who was napping at one of the seat.

"Just for a while…?"

"Then I have to go and get a pair skating shoes, and put on it..."

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Come." He insisted.

 _So...persistent._ I only rolled my eyes after I turned around to grab the knife shoes -I mean skating shoes.

After for so long haven't been on ice rink -well, here in Hasetsu- the silver haired Russian had effectively convinced me to join him as I reluctantly wore the shoes with double blades at the bottom and tightening the laces together. He wait by the entrance, taking off the blades' cover, I stepped in and glided across the ice.

Soon, he skated by my side at my pace, then doing it backwards as he was facing me, smiling. "So, you did skate competitively before~"

I nodded. "Just in junior championship. Then, I switch to focus on my study." Doing a simple single jump, I laughed. "I had fun! So, it's enough for me. No regrets."

However the Russian huffed in pout. "We could have met even earlier, you know..." He said as he shifted back to skate facing forward, mumbling again in his native tongue.

"Do you still skate competitively?"

A nod and short silence. _So he is an athlete. That's explained his nice body figure._

"And you? I mean are you still pursuing your study and in which major?" He asked suddenly interested in me while skating closer and pulled me to the center of the ice.

"I just graduated recently. So, I have a degree in Accounting… and finally got my ACCA qualification." I sighed heavily (read: in relief). " _God_ , that was so hard… so many exams… and I even had to retake the exams that I missed due to Vicchan situation earlier. So, maybe I'll pursue master some other times... " I kept on talking as I skated together with him enjoying the moment without even realizing.

Glancing back at him and meeting his eyes, I noticed he was staring at me intensively as I talked. Which I was kinda embarrassed.

"Sorry if I'm kind of boring…" I chuckled darkly staring at the ice below.

"No! No at all." He denied holding both of my arms. "You are... amazing actually, you must be a genius then." He grinned.

Shaking my head with a light chuckle, I denied. "I'm not born genius. But hey, practice makes perfect, right?" I smiled.

He nodded knowingly. "Couldn't agree more…" He said as he continued twirling me around dancing on ice. "Hey, we should sign up for pair skating don't you think?" he smiled broadly.

Shaking my head in disagree, I argued back. "First, I'm not an athlete. And second, we don't have chemistry."

"We don't? Are you sure?" He quirked an eyebrow in amused as getting closed just to emphasized his next word, "Because... I think we have a lot."

 _This isn't going anywhere..._

Soon, I felt I had enough skating and moved away to glide to the exit. "I don't think so... What I mean is trust." I mumbled softly, don't know if he heard it or not.

Seeing my action, the Russian skater also followed suit. Then, he proceed to put on the blades protection while I took off my skating shoes. "...we know each other now, right?" He stopped for a while and turned to me. "Isn't that trust, as we open up to each other?" He voiced out his opinion tilting his head.

Thinking for a while, I carefully said. "Yes, but… not about everything. I-I mean we barely known each other." I shrugged as I walked up to sleeping Vicchan. _Wait, why are talking about this? He is a stranger, a passerby who I help out of kindness._ I thought as I cradled Vicchan in my arms, resting him comfortably before looking back to the Russian. "So, what's after this?"

"We can start by being friends…" I shot him a confused look. "Oh~ you mean after this… right." He hurriedly took off his skating shoes and putting back his own. Taking another deep breathe, he extended his hand as he said, "I think let's us get out first and see where else we haven't go…"

I agreed with a nod and walked by his side while he rested his hand on my back. Despite lasting for a mere second, I didn't miss the longing look he threw at me.

 _[All of these and you still didn't remember me, recognize me…]_

* * *

 _Why are you making that face…? You don't have to get attached to me…_

 _That's why I haven't ask for your name..._

* * *

The probably last place; Hasetsu Castle.

It was late evening. I sat there quietly on a backless bench under a tree, running my hand over Vicchan fluffy body as he laying on my lap lazily while gazing at the distant view of Hasetsu, the small town by the sea. The famous castle stood spectacularly behind us. After having enough photography session with the Russian that he sometimes was so persistent on taking selfies together, -which mean less personal space- he offered to buy us something to eat at a certain food stall nearby. Thus, here I am, all alone enjoying the view from top of the hill that is indeed breathtaking.

Glancing at Vicchan on my lap, I began talking to him in my native tongue, "ne Vicchan, are you enjoying this little adventure?" He kept sniffing my hand and licking it sometimes. I giggled as it's ticklish. "So, what do you think of _him?_ "

As in response, he only turned around laying on his back instead, tilting his head slight as he exposed his stomach in asking me to ruffle him and so did I. _Is that so..._ I sighed again, feeling warm at heart for various reasons. "But I don't know, Vicchan. I think he is confused at first, but now… I'm confused too." Facing him eyes to eyes, I asked again. "So, what should I do, Vicchan?"

"Woof woof." A delicious looking parfait entered my vision.

Looking upward on my right, my eyes locked with a familiar blue eyes. "...I don't remember having another puppy…" I teased as I grabbed for the sweets.

Ice cream, chocolate fudge, whipped cream with cherry on the top. _Hello cavity~_

"Yuuri, that's so mean." He pouted a little as he sat beside me on my left, enjoying his simple vanilla cone ice cream. "But then, I don't mind being yours~" A wink.

Oh I would love to smudge this ice cream on his head to cool him down a bit but this parfait is too sweet for that. Thus, I let it slide while handling my flipping heart and stomach on my own, thank you very much.

"Why is mine so sweet and special while yours is just plain vanilla ice cream?" I asked. _I should give some to Vicchan._

"Because you are sweet."

I looked at him doubtfully. _Really…_

"Sadly I'm on athlete diet." He sighed sadly. "I really want to… but I have to refrain myself. So, I'm content at seeing you enjoying it for now." He smiled and ate his ice cream gratefully.

 _Ah… I should have figured._

While splitting my share with Vicchan, he suddenly asked eyeing on tree. "Yuuri, is true that love confession under sakura tree is so romantic and definitely work out?"

 _Huh?_ "I don't know about that…" I shrugged. "never try that before either…"

"So, I have to come back again in spring and do it properly then…" He mumbled to himself, tapping his chin while in thought.

 _So he is going back soon._ I denied the little uneasy feeling. _I wonder who… or better don't know._

"Oh, Yuuri! have you try tying the cherry stem into a knot inside your mouth?" He asked, changing the topic suddenly like that.

 _What kind of topic is this..?_ "No..."

"Well, can you?" He was beaming and grinning again. "Come on! Try."

"Okay…" _what a silly dare…_ Yet, I did it nonetheless, unaware of the true intention.

Based on the feeling of the cherry inside my mouth, I tried moving it around, gliding my tongue across it, moving my jaw slightly as my lips and teeth nipped the stem holding it in place, opening my mouth a little when needed. I let out a slight groan as it was frustrating as I could only imagine how it moved around inside my mouth. _Wait a minute…_

There as expected, from the corner of my eyes, he was watching intensely with a different hue in his gleaming blue eyes while holding his ice cream closed to his mouth probably hiding his smirk. _Damn you gorgeous bastard…_

A few more little attempts and I finally chewed the cherry forcefully. Then, taking out the result from my mouth. "There, I did. Now can you stop this? What ever you are trying?"

"Wait, you did? At first try?!" He appeared quite surprised. A second later, he sighed dejectedly finishing the last remaining bits of ice cream. "...you must have a lot of lovers back then…"

"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed. "Since when I have a lover in the first place?!" I gasped and clasped my mouth as I realized what had I just admitted.

"So you're single?! But you're so skilled!" He was practically wagging his tail now if he is Vicchan. He also mumble something about 'natural talent?' _What the hell are you thinking about?!_

"I… have no comment…" I said it shortly once I finished my own ice cream parfait. Vicchan was eating messily though.

"Oh…Then, let's talk about me!" He said enthusiastically. "I actually have nmpf-"

"No, stop! I don't need to know." I rambled in a breath as I covered his mouth too. We blinked to each other once before I realised what I did. Hence I slowly retracted my hand and sighed for the nth times. "Would you… please… stop all of this..?" I asked looking away again at the ground. "I think we are misunderstanding each other…"

His gaze did not leave me at all. Instead, it softened just like the way he was speaking to me right now. "Then Yuuri… will you listen to me? In all seriousness…" yet his eyes stayed tender and calm.

Hence, little by little my eyes zeroed on his blue ones. I waited, silently anticipated whatever he was going to tell.

Smiling so genuinely, He earnestly said, "I don't know when it start… just along the way, I feel... I'm falling for you, Yuuri… I really like you..."

 _Oh no…_

 _This is what I want to avoid the most..._

I gasped silently at his sudden confession. Still staring at me with the same amount of affection reflected in his eyes, I ran my hand along my black hair as I took a very deep breathe and cautiously muttered, "I still think we're just confused about each other…"

Shaking his head slowly, he denied. "I'm not confused, Yuuri. This is my true feelings… I like everything you. You are kind, sweet, loving, amazing-"

"That's what I mean by confused…" I deadpanned. "I'm being kind and all of that out of generosity of helping you. If you meet someone else, it would be the same…" I explained carefully.

"No, I would only fall in love with you, Yuuri." The Russian didn't back down either, still standing by his feeling. "It's fate."

I frowned a bit. "You can't fall in love with the person you just met."

"It's called true love!"

"How can you be so sure of it?"

"Then, can you explain _'love at first sight_ '? And then develop into ' _crush_ '?" He asked in a dare.

"This doesn't count as ' _love at first sight'_." I sighed helplessly rubbing my temple. "We didn't interacted at all during our first meeting. Since it didn't count, so nobody are having _crush_ on anyone."

Somehow my argument had just flipped a switch on him which he looked so surprised and frustrated at the same time.

Immediately he hold both of my shoulders firmly, his cerulean eyes looked desperately for something inside me. " _Why_ haven't you recognized it's _me…_ Yuuri… please remember…"

Now he didn't make any sense. I blinked confusedly at him in silence. Then he mumbled something...

"...name… Yuuri, ask for my _name_."

Silence.

"Yuuri…"

"..."

" _Yuuri_ \- why… _why_ didn't you want to know my name..?" He sounded so desperate. "I need to know whether you kno-"

"Because I _don't_ want to know."

"...!"

"...and I have my own reason for it…" _I'm_ _sorry._

I finally said it,

 _the hardest truth of all…_

* * *

 _That's why I haven't ask for your name…_

 _Because, for sure…_

 _I'll remember all of our little moments…_

 _and will forever holding on to it._

* * *

...

A thick silence suddenly existed between us and I also did not have the courage to lift my gaze to meet his just yet. So, we stayed like that for a few moment. So close yet so far…

.

.

.

A drip. And then two.

 _Huh?_

 _I feel wet on my cheek but I'm very sure that I'm not cry-!_

Then only my surprised brown eyes met with sad heartbroken blues… still dumbfounded by my response, he didn't realized crystal tears were forming, blinding his eyes and when it was so heavy, it fall on my cheek.

"Um-"

"You… are joking… right, Yuuri." Tears were steadily falling, his voice was so… emotionless, or more like his soul left his body. He limply let go of me.

I remained silence. ' _Yes_ ' or ' _no_ ' didn't mean anything by now. _We went too far._

As I didn't denied it, he broke into full cry.

"Yuuri…" more tears. "Just tell me *sob* you forgot a-and I *sob* I'll make you remember…"

He tried to control his sobbing which failed horribly as more tears kept flowing, trying to stop with his hands.

"T-tell me *sob* you… d-don't *sob* know and I…. I will tell _you,_ Yuuri… *sob* _j-just tell me…"_ he wiped his tears with his sleeves, voice craking. "You just n-need *hic* t-to _tell_ _me_ … *hic* _please, just…*_ hic _*_ _n-not like this…_ *hic* not when _y-you didn't give_ me *hic* a-any _chance_ …"

 _I... am the worst._

 _I just broke a heart… a fragile heart._

His crying went uncontrolled, even _worst_ than earlier today. He was tearing up, sobbing and hiccup between words...

 _I did this… I did this to him._

"Yuuri~ *hic*" he slumped to the bench. "Y-you can't be *hic* l-like this… you *hic* are nice… Yuuri… *hic* y-you are not _cruel_ …" His voice muffled as he covered his face with both of his hands.

I was still speechless or rather didn't know how to react. Vicchan whined sadly looking at one of the human crying.

"I _l-love you_ … a-and *hic*... I don't want… to… *hic* hate _y-you, Yuuri_ ~ *hic*" he coughed a bit as his ragged breathing and hiccups mixed. "Y-you a-are… the one… I'll *hic* _o-only love_ … don't d-do this *hic* _t-to me…_ "

 _Indeed… I'm cruel._

 _Being so nice just to break him in the worst way._

* * *

…

Still at the same place, at the top of the hill...

Now it took even longer for him to stop crying. I still stay by his side despite being the cause, thinking leaving him will only make it worst. Thus, we both just sat silently after it died down, not a word was exchanged, we were looking at anything except each other.

Vicchan must be tired of waiting. Well, I'm waiting for the right time too. Looking at the horizon. It was getting late as I noticed the sun started to set. _I don't want to go back in dark._ Thus, I muttered a word, "come."

Not sure who actually I was directed to, Vicchan or him.

I was worried at first, thinking he would still stay here. But then he reluctantly got up and followed with distance between us. I felt relieved but also very guilty too. _if only we exchange names like normal people…_ I sighed.

 _I'm a weird person with attachment issues…_ I admitted as a watched between the ground and Vicchan ahead. _How am I going to explain to mom, dad, and Mari? Coming back home with a man who just cried because of me?_

There was a short distance left before we reached home. I intentionally walked slowly by the seaside, sinking myself in the sound of crashing waves, the flying seagulls and the sound of the fishermen boat in the distance. The sky appeared orange as half of the sun went down beyond the horizon. The wind from the sea smelled salty, yet breezed calmly, blowing away the hostility presented between two sad people.

As the steps behind me suddenly faded away, I turned around checking on him.

He was there stopping and staring very far into the horizon. Wind occasionally blowing ruffling his bangs. Despite earlier breakdown, he appeared... calm.

I was debating whether to approach him or not. Thinking of using the safe way, I let Vicchan walked to him first. A few seconds later, I tagged along.

His eyes looked tired but he still greeted Vicchan with a small smile that he could muster, petting the innocent poodle. He noticed I came closed too. Our eyes met for a before returning to look at anywhere. It was awkward, but bearable as we soundlessly standing close just outside of each others' space bubble.

 _I should have said something…_ apologized or anything. However, it was him who broke the ice first.

"You know…" he began, voice a little strain from crying for so long. "Watching the sea and sunset here really remind me of my hometown, St. Petersburg. It makes me so calm, and have a clear thought and feelings..."

 _Is that mean-!_

"I… I am so s-"

"No, Yuuri. You are right. I shouldn't rush things just because… you have feelings for me way earlier… then, again I maybe just so full of myself… So Yuuri, I'm truly sorry."

 _No… you don't have to apologize. It's me… It's my fault…_ my tongue was tied.

"Even if I don't understand why you did that, but my feelings… my confession still stand. I want you to know that, Yuuri…" He added softly and then breathed deeply in. "Now, Vicchan~ do you wanna join me walking by the beach?" He fake his cheerfulness and started to jog away towards the sandy beach trying to bait the little one which was effortlessly successful.

Meanwhile, I remained here, watching them from afar and silently taking pictures of them. They run around, giggling along with tiny barks, playing catch and doing tricks. I was a little relieved seeing he was slowly getting better even if it didn't looked natural.

After a while, it was finally time to go home, I ambled towards the sandy beach and call out the name of my dearest, "Vicchan! C'mere~" I exclaimed sing-a-song as I opened my arms.

Both the poodle and the man turned towards me. At the far end. The Russian reluctantly let go of Vicchan who in full sprint towards me and I caught him with a bright smile lifting him on air and laughing a bit as I hugged him.

Then I realised, the blonde silver haired was still watching us from there, a mix of warm feelings and lonely gaze.

Putting down my little poodle gently, I turned to face him.

Slowly,

My arms spreading wide just like before…

My lips gradually formed a smile, _a smile_ that was only for him…

A gaze that was only for _him_ …

' _Come'_

* * *

" _You won't leave me, right?"_

 _[Stay close to me and never leave.]_

 _._

" _I'll stay by your side, for as long as you need me."_

 _[Then, need me as long as forever…]_

* * *

His surprised eyes… His delighted face…

His breaking smiles…

were all I remembered as he ran towards the arms that should have comforted him back then...

Should have wiped his spilling tears…

Should have held his hand through the breakdown…

 _This is the best I could do…_ I said to myself, quelling the deep feelings that was responding to him, reaching for him.

* * *

' _First step: don't get to know, Second: slowly forget. Easy right?'_

* * *

 _No… not any more..!_

"Yuu~ri!"

We both embraced each other simultaneously.

 _So close… closer… stay._

I closed my eyes, taking in these new longing feelings, breathing in his cologne his smell, listening to his racing hearbeat - _our heartbeats-_ gradually relaxed in each other arms as we circled each other dearly.

I felt warm at the back of my eyes, my throat, my nose…

 _God, help me. I want this… I want this forever..._

Slowly he made just a little space between us, to look into my face, my eyes _, my feelings._ "Yuuri…" he sweetly muttered.

I stared back at him knowingly.

"...what is your answer…?" He asked staring back into my chocolate eyes warmly.

"I… I still _don't know... you…"_ I said it very faintly as my eyes shifted slightly downward. "I'm... _sorry…_ I-I don't know i-if I-I even-"

"Shh…" a warm finger on my lips stole the rest of the word. "Then, you need _to know…_

 _I'll tell you, Yuuri."_

* * *

 _Before this,_

 _I would surely deafen my ears, silent the sounds, never trying to remember,_

 _to know, anyone's names._

 _But not anymore…_

 _I want to remember, all these little memories…_

 _And not being sad when they leave…_

 _But being happy because they stay… for long, for a moment,_

 _For both._

* * *

We strolled together hand in hand very slow while creating footprints on the sand. Vicchan followed a little behind at the same pace. We all bath in the orange light of the sunset. The sea glimmered like diamond due to light refracted from the sun.

"Yuuri, how do you write it when two people fall in love..?" He asked picking a random stick on the sandy beach. "Like you know… like the one carved on apple tree with heart shape…?"

Looking at him being timid a little as he poked the sand with the stick, I calmly convinced myself. _Of course he mean it._ "We… write our name together… under a love umbrella…"

He looked at me once and blinked before began doodling the umbrella, drawing it bigger than actual one. I chuckled as I saw him struggled doodling it when it was actually a very simple one. Thus, reaching out to the stick he had been holding, our eyes met, sending strong impulse to each of our hearts.

I offered him a friendly smile as I said, "Let's me show it to you." Hence, I draw the right one; a triangle shape as the umbrella with a long line dividing it equally downwards beyond the shape as the holder and a heart shape at the tip of the triangle. "There." _These really feel like school days._ I held my grin as I told, "the name of each persons are written on each side below the triangle."

He smiled widely and took the stick which I held out to him. Then, he started writing the name, _our names._

My heartbeat slowly increased, blocking any sounds, any distractions as I watched every unfolding letter.

 **K-A-T-S-U-K-I- Y-U-U-R-I**

"Correct?" He asked in confirmation, grinning slightly.

A relief breath that I didn't know I had been holding escaped. I nodded twice with a smile.

"Now, watch me. Don't ever take your eyes off me." He reminded sending shiver to my body, to my heartbeat. _That intense gaze…_

Thus, I held another breathe, waiting for the letter to unfold.

 **V**

 _[...today is your lucky day as your hometown was bless with a visit from five time world champions figure skater, Yuuri!]_

 **I**

 _[...by the way, I have a poodle too!_ _back in Russia.]_

 **K**

 _[Her name is Makkachin. A larger breed]_

 **T**

 _[Vkusno!]_

 **O**

 _[It's okay. I'm here and I understand it very well. I will do anything for Makkachin too…]_

 **R**

 _[say… why… or rather how did you name him Viktor-chan?]_

* * *

 _This is…_ my eyes slowly went wide as my heart thumping loudly.

 **N**

 _[is there any ice skating rink around here? Let's go I'll show you a surprise~]_

 **I**

 _[look up for a song name 'Stammi Vicino', I'll skate it specially for you]_

 **K**

 _[Come on, tell me who do you like better! Or have you fallen for me again?]_

 **I**

 _[We could have met even earlier, you know…]_

 **F**

 _["Do you still skate competitively?"_ _A nod and short silence]_

 **O**

 _[Watching the sea and sunset here really remind me of my hometown, St. Petersburg. It makes me so calm, and have a clear thought and feelings…]_

 **R**

 _[Why haven't you recognized it's me… Yuuri… please remember…]_

 **O**

 _[I shouldn't rush things just because… you have feelings for me way earlier…]_

 **V**

 _[name… Yuuri, ask for my name]_

* * *

I gasped loudly. _No way-!_

Our eyes met again automatically. "Say my name, Yuuri." He asked, begging soflty, as he faced me with full honesty. The spreading lovely view of sunset behind him can't rival to this magical moments.

I mumbled in surprise.

"Again... please..." He requested, voice spoken affectionately. "I can't hear you…"

"...Viktor..." My breathe hitched.

He broke into smile. "Yes~"

"Viktor… Nikiforov…" _my eyes... it's getting watery._

"Yes, that's me~" Viktor genuinely smiled, eyes crinkled in happiness. "and I love you, Yuuri. _I really do..._ "

I stood there dumbfounded, shutting my eyes so that the little tears didn't escaped. I tried to breathe normally to calm my increasing heartbeat, whirling thought and all my mixed feelings.

 _This man… is Viktor Nikiforov. The Viktor Nikiforov._

 _I think I haven't really wake up yet. I'm still sleeping after the first alarm… this is just a short crazy dream… who would fall in love in just a day within six hours? And it is your longtime crush and celebrity to top it all? Yeah… wake up, Yuuri. Wake. Up._

 _I'll open my eyes... and he is gone. That's it._

"Yuuri, what's wrong?" His worried voice caused my eyes to reflexively open and settled on pair of warm blues as he ambled closely to my stiff body. He looked concerned seeing me not responding at all.

 _You are here._ "You are really here…" I mumbled as my eyes settled on the his shoes, proving the reality that I had to chew in.

"Yes, I am." He sighed in relieved knowing I could still talk. "I know, you'll find it hard to believe but I am really here, Yuuri. Here in front of you…" He- _Viktor_ said, slowly lifting my chin as to meet my brown eyes hiding behind the blue-rimmed glasses.

"...Impossible…" I muttered the word that barely left my mouth.

"This is really me, Yuuri..." he replied almost whispering. "Viktor Nikiforov… Russia's figure skater, no one else…" His beautiful blue irises always fixed on mine. His fingers gently traced the contour of my face, feeling my skin.

" _No_ , I mean… it's _impossible_ for someone like you… to fall in love with _me…"_ I told him truthfully, the thing that had been bugging my head as I pulled away his hand.

Before he could disagree with his sweet words, I spoke again.

"Look at _me, Viktor_ … I'm just an ordinary person, normal looks, unattractive, harsh to new people due to my insecurities, socially awkward and there's a lot more…" I exhaled before continued with quiet voice, "so, what did you see in me… with just a day…"

A mild sea breeze passed between our face, causing our hair to sway just like the motions.

Viktor just breathed in wondrously, bringing my hand to his lips as he gently kissed it. Meeting my eyes again helplessly adorned, he told while tilting his head, " _a lot_ , Yuuri. A lot. And when I say I like everything about you, I really _mean it_. Every new things I learning about you... _the more my feelings grow."_

I still in denial as I shook my head a little. "You are just… blinded and still confused. B-because once you know me you wi-!"

"Stop saying that, Yuuri." Viktor embraced me tightly. "If I'm just as what you say, can you explain _this?"_ He asked next to my ear, referring to his fast beating heart.

Same as _mine._

"Tell me, Yuuri. Do people normally feel like this for stranger you just met and for so long…?" He asked again.

 _No…_ I shook my head.

"Do any popular person feel like this meeting his fans, his _lovely_ fans…?"

I inhaled his calming scent and answered."...no…"

"and do people still… feel like this… still _feel like being in love…_ even if just… get _rejected_ …" He swallowed his sadness in his voice.

With a little courage, I clutched to his back gently. "... I only said I don't know you." I paused a bit before continued with the same amount of calmness in my voice, "I didn't straight out reject you… I'm just… _the one who is confused after all…"_

finally I realized.

"a-and you know… my true feelings from the start…" This was just another thing that I suddenly noticed. Thus, I buried my blushing face in his embrace as I admitted, " _It looks like I confessed to you more than you say you love me…"_

Oh god.

 _[...and also the winner of my heart! Right, Viktor-chan~]_

 _[Yup. You know, Viktor is also a beautiful talented figure skater back then. He is so graceful…]_

 _[...he is my childhood crush.]_

 _[Didn't I say Vicchan is my precious little love afterall]_

 _[...I love him so much that I don't know what to do if I ever lost him.]_

I groaned and silently praying if a hole would appear and swallow me. "This is so embarrassing… I want to die…" _and I even say that out loud! Get your shit together, Yuuri!_

Unlike me, Viktor immediately erupted in beautiful _laughter,_ lifting me slightly and turning me around like a trophy. "So, you _finally_ realized~ how _adorable_ and such a _dear_ you are…-"

"V-viktor! Put me down-"

"-gushing your _undying love_ to me~"

"please… enough already~" _my face is burning red right now._

"So, how can I not fall for you, Yuuri…" He stared lovingly at me as he let me down to stand on my feet. "That's why it's call _fate… true love…"_

I widened my eyes.

"What do you say… Yuuri…" Viktor asked, bringing our forehead together, feeling each other breathing while our fingers intertwined completely. "Do you love me..? _Do you still love me…?"_

At this moment, I can't pulled away my eyes from him. Taking a short breathe, I voiced my feelings honestly. "Of course… I love you, _Viktor_ … I already love you _too much."_

And all the load in my chest suddenly disappeared with that magical words, feeling so light with warm feelings surrounding us. The only thing I could focus was Viktor.

His gaze softened like it could melt. Feeling contented at my honest declaration, he smiled. He moved his lips to my forehead place a gentle kiss… "I love you too, Yuuri." and then on my nose, "and I love you as much…" his thumb lightly brushed my lower lip as he whispered endearingly, " _can I…_ _show it to you, Yuuri..? Returning your feelings..."_

I nod once as I can no longer trust my judgment nor my mouth.

And our lips met.

Just in time as the final light of the sunset kissed goodbye.

 _This is surely a moment to remember, along with the person._

 _Viktor._

* * *

From a simple chaste kiss gradually became full of _love... longing, happiness, desire._

Only a tiny whined coming from a temporarily abandoned little poodle broke our wet heated french kiss with a _chup._

"Oh my god, Vicchan." I exclaimed as I was downed with realisation and turned to him Immediately. "Vicchan, I'm so sorry! I got distracted and missed your dinner… Vicchan, please forgive me…!" _Yuuri! Bad owner! How could you do this!_

I carried him in my arm and then realized about Viktor too. "Um, Viktor… do you want to come to my house? It's very near and our family run hot springs and inns…"

Grinning happily unfazed by the kiss, he answered with a smile, "I do love to~" He rushed to my side and grabbed my hand as we started walking. "Now tell me about your family, Yuuri. If you don't mind."

Thus, we continued our little bonding moment together, talking about nothing but our families. Shortly we reached my home at last as we stood at the door step. Taking a deep breathe, I entered together with him.

"I'm home." I announced in Japanese. Vicchan was the first to bolt in, driven by hunger and disappeared in ther back.

"Yuuri, welcome home..." A distant voice resonated, it was mom. "How is Vicch- oh…"

"Hi~" Viktor greeted in his most charming smile with a wave.

"Mom, this is Viktor…" I introduced him and switching to English, I said, "and Viktor, this is my mother."

Thus, he bowed a little and said, "I'm Viktor Nikiforov. Nice to meet you, mama-Katsuki."

Just like that, my mom already awestruck with his good manner. "Ah, Yuuri! Quick, come inside. Both of you must be very hungry. We have extra Katsudon too." She happily ushered us to sit down while she busied herself. I offered to help her but she insisted for me to stay with Viktor since he's alone and might felt awkward. Thus, I returned back to the lonely Russian (read: mine) after I explained briefly his situation to mom.

"You can stay here tonight, or as long as you want…" I break the news to Viktor together with the phone charger as I sat down across him.

"Really? You don't mind?" His eyes lit up both at the news and finally can charge up his phone. He plugged it in and switch it on.

"That's what my mom said… she is very happy to have you as our guest. Oh, you can soak in later in hot springs after meal, I'll prepare your room and your need later." I explained to him.

"Oh, thank you so much, Yuuri! For everything." He beamed in pure delighted. Thinking for a moment while tapping his chin, he said, "hm, I wonder if she would be happier to have me as her son instead~"

"Biologically impossible but mom would love to." I remaked.

"Then, son in-law is definitely possible!" He grinned.

"Wha- when..- you didn't even proposed…!"

"Oh, I will." He was dead serious. My blush intensified. "Then, we can get married here and I take you back to Russia or vice versa, I don't mind…" he kept telling that and smiling happily while accessed his phone at the same time.

In all embarrassment I glared (read: pout). "...tell that to my mom."

He met my eyes. "Okay." then turned slightly towards the kitchen. "Mama-Katsuki~"

"wait, Don't!" In reflex I reached for his head to make him faced me. "Viktor, not now. She will get a heart attack."

However, Viktor just gave a coy smile.

"What…?"

"You just indirectly say ' _yes_ ' before I officially propose. I'm just happy." Then, he resumed looking back at his phone briefly, before asking for mine.

As I gave it to him, I sighed. "Don't you think we rushed things too fast? We just meet today and now we are talking about marriage…"

I just watched him tapping something into my phone as he said, "there is a saying ' _it's okay to rush toward good things'_ and marriage is a good thing… " He smiled.

 _Wow. I can't believe we are talking about this on our first day._

"...or do I have to wait? How old are you?" He suddenly asked while returning my phone.

"23…" I answer it short while continued browsing my phone. I noticed there were a sudden boom of notifications.

"Oh, then you are lawfully eligible. We can even have _it_ now." His words were quite suggestive. "Yuuri~ I wanna get married before 30…" he whined supporting his head on his palms as he put his hand on the table.

"We'll see…" I said as I sighed and scroll through the notifications.

 _[Instagram: V_Nikiforov has tagged you in a photo.]_

 _[Instagram: V_Nikiforov has tagged you in a photo_ _._ _]_

 _[Instagram: phichit+chu mentioned you in a comment.]_

 _[Instagram: V_Nikiforov has tagged you in a photo.]_

…

…

…

 _[Instagram: V_Nikiforov is now following you.]_

…

 _Too much, I can't read it all now. I'll facetime Phichit later._

Suddenly, my mom came in with a tray of our meals. "Here your extra special Katsudon!"

"Arigatou~ wow~" There, Viktor's mood changed _again_.

"You're welcome, Viktor-kun." My mom smiled. "Yuuri, you too. Eat up and then help him get comfortable, okay."

I nodded and then began eating.

As for Viktor... he forgot his food selfie as he was truly enjoyed eating and crying in delight of the savoury meals, muttering a grateful ' _Vkusno!'_ after he finished.

A moment after that, his phone suddenly rang. He reluctantly picked it up and answered the call in fluent Russian. I could hear the shouting and yelling from the other side while Viktor just talking in his usual voice and a little chuckle. He whined and shortly after, he ended the call and sighed heavily.

"Is… everything okay?" I asked worriedly.

"That's my coach, Yakov. He's always like that, don't worry." Viktor brushed it off with his hand.

"Um… what did he say?" I was kinda anxious.

"I told him I'm staying here tonight. And how I got lost. That's Yuri's- that angry kitten- fault!" He whined. "But I told him since I already went to many places which is actually tomorrow's activity, I'll pass and do something else instead."

"Oh… okay, alright." I nodded in understanding.

"Yuu~ri~" he grinned cheekily, bringing his face close to me. "Tomorrow is a date! Official date!"

"Huh- what..?" I gaped.

" _So, take me sightseeing~"_

.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **An adventure with unlikeliest people and all happen in one day. Very crazy and rush huh *cold sweat*** **What do you think?**

 **Sorry but not sorry for making Viktor cry, and for making Yuuri quite a jerk in a way. And Vicchan is adorable! Oh, there may be an epilogue after this. But for now it's complete. I plan to make one shot after all.**

 **Anyway, thank you for sitting so long to read this! Thanks for favorites, follows, reviews and all the support!**

 **And shout out to Shiranai Atsune for this prompt. Not entirely sure if it fits but hope you enjoy! And everyone else too!**

 **Good day/night!**


	2. Sequel

**this... is not an epilogue. I repeat, not an epilogue but a freaking SEQUEL! From fluff to smut in just one chapter! *rolling on the bed laughing***

 **So, early warning; occ, smut (not that good) & implied, petty Viktor and a lot of saccharine. This starts with Viktor and then Yuuri POV, also unbeta *cold sweat***

 **this piano/music mentioned at the end is 'Love Me' by Yiruma. Go and listen to it when the moment comes to get more diabetes. Alas let's enjoy!**

* * *

.

I'd have never like the silence.

Like the silence in my home, or life without Makkachin.

Well, too much noise is a bother too. Like the unnecessary or extreme squeals of my fans, or the repeated questions asked by the reporters or interviewers.

I like something in between. Not too quiet, not too loud. Not the Viktor Nikiforov

Just Viktor.

Amidst cold night, unmoving air, peaceful with the sounds of deep breathing, clothes off, warm blanket, and Yuuri.

Yes, something just like this.

.

I closed my eyelids, breathed in the same air as my sleepy beauty, a mix of his light scent and faint alcohol of last night shenanigans, as I reminisced to the moment of our fated encounter. But before that, let's start with a simple introduction.

Hi~ My name is Viktor Nikiforov, a five times world champion figure skater and I had came here to Hasetsu, Japan for a short vacation before my ice show with my ice skater friends. But I didn't expect to meet the love of my life, let alone fall in love completely.

My love even said:

 _"I'm being kind out of generosity. It would be the same with the others."_

.

.

Nope. I didn't believe that. Not at all.

It's _fate_.

Because at the moment of lost as I couldn't find my way, I almost forgot the little wish I prayed at the shrine earlier.

Somehow, it also came true in an unexpected way…

And brought me to _you_.

.

* * *

 _Kamisama,_

 _I want my love to never leave me, to stay by my side even if it's just...me. So, meet me with my love, who see beyond my fame, beyond my name._

 _Viktor N._

* * *

.

Right after going to the shrine, I actually got lost. Yeah, thanks to the feisty kitten Yuri who spouted _I goddamn wish you get lost or get a life!_ out of furious, and it came true! I ended up at a different route! Karma is so quick!

I only teased him a little, about him staying here in Japan for the cat cafe since he loves cat so much... even if he still hiding it from me. Too bad~ I know, because I saw your ig post of Potya! And you were smiling! _Ah ha!_

.

.

.

*sigh* so why I have to get lost?

Never mind~ I can't stay angry, I'm not like Yuri- _I'm not Yuri_. I might as well thank him, for his silly wish at the shrine.

It brought my way to my love, Yuuri, the sweet kindhearted one.

.

.

.

Yeah, I'll thank him… in a way.

.

.

.

 _"hey, Yurio! Guess what?" I called to him during the ice show rehearsal._

 _"What's up old man and that's not my name- wait, how do you get ba-"_

 _"I did it! I did both! I get lost and I get myself a life...partner." I winked._

 _"What the f-"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ah~ Yuuri… my sweet Yuuri...

How did I got so lucky to have you dropped right on my lap -...okay, Vicchan did actually but you still came to my side... comfort me... and rescue me who'd be a lost puppy.

I exhaled wondrously as ran my hand softly through his jet black hair. I felt him stirred and cuddled closely in my arms. My sleepless thought still wondered to that day.

That day, sightseeing with Yuuri is such a _supercalifragilistic_ day of my life! Yup! All blood, sweat and tears included! Totally worth it!

At the end, we confessed, in a roundabout way somehow, yet it went across as our feelings are mutual.

I fall in love with Yuuri who loves me a lot too.

Then, we were going out right away and went on a few more dates after that during the span I'm here for the ice show. We went to the lovers sanctuary nearby the sea, a stroll in the pine forest, and a lot of sightseeing but as a couple. He show me around, his schools, his playground, his favourite food place - ' _but nothing beat moms special katsudon!'_ he said. We tried all kind of available trains here in Japan, no particular destination.

But at the moment of twilight, the train was empty with just the two of us left in the coach, gazing at each other across the seat, listening quietly to the sound of moving train as we ran out of topics. Only stare, smiles and shy gaze exchanged between us.

Yes, this is what I want. Something just like this.

I also took him to my practice sometimes and I invited him to my ice show, to meet my friends and rink mates, introduced to _Yuri_ -now, Yurio- and he enjoyed all of it! He enjoyed watching me, supporting me and above all, being by my side, being himself. Always.

Ahh Yuu~ri. I hope last night whims had cleared all your uneasiness and insecurities. But if you ever feel it again, I'll just have to prove it as many times as you want, with all my _love_.

.

.

.

I stiffened my smile and giggle for the sake of sleeping Yuuri but sadly it still slipped. It came out like a half cough and woke him up groaned lazily a little, mumbling my name.

"Hm… yes, Yuuri…" I whispered with the same amount of audibility, still touching his bare shoulder.

"You are… in… my room…"

"...No, Yuuri… you are in my room actually."

"..."

"..."

"...your room.., Viktor…? How… did I... ended up here…" He started to crack open his sleepy eyes a few times adjusting his sight in the darkness of dawn.

"Yeah… I take you here and you pass out halfway twice as we -wait… Don't you remember last night? Of what you did -or rather, _we did_ and talk about?" I quirked my eyebrows in a slight frown.

Yuuri slowly began to process everything with crease on his forehead. He might still have hangover after how much he drank last night. But I'd think he was starting to realize the current situation which might give him the idea already. Yuuri and I both on my bed, naked -well, save Yuuri for his disheveled onsen bathrobe- and woke up next to each other.

"Did… we…?" Yuuri trailed, he sat up straight, his deep caramel eyes widened like a saucer. Realisation probably hit him hard.

Yet I only grinned, getting up close to his side and closer to his ear, I muttered lowly and quite suggestively, "you are _loud_ last night… _bold and loud_ …"

Then, I noticed Yuuri took a silent sharp breath, one word clearly written on his face. _Fuck._

Yes!

Okay, maybe it was half true.

"We had se- are you sure...? B-because I..." Yuuri was visibly anxious. He breathed quickly while holding his head in attempt to remember. "Viktor, seriously, I can't… remember… What I did… bold or loud or… we _did_ … Viktor, did we-"

"Shh… Yuuri, calm down." I brought my finger to silence his blabbering mouth and gently stroke his chin, bringing his face to me. "I won't get angry if you don't remember, Yuuri… or even regret it. It's okay… I _still_ love you." Our forehead were touching as I stared calmly into his sweet adoring chocolate eyes.

Yuuri was indeed calmed down. But his eyes showed hesitation, of words he was about to speak or say, in which I can guess what it is.

"Yuuri…" I paused, our gaze still didn't leave each other. "Do you want to know… to remember last night...? Of what we did and talked about... of our feelings and hearts…?" My hands still didn't leave his soft cheeks as I whispered lovingly.

He barely nodded with his eyes, which settled at my lips for a second before zeroed on blue green eyes again.

I smiled, barely contained my smirk. "Okay Yuuri… i will tell you everything… every _details_ of what happened last night." I placed a soft and light full kiss on his inviting lips. Then, my gaze lingered on his again, tilting my head. "With _one_ condition~"

Yuuri held his breath in anticipation as he stared back equally. His heartbeats were loud same as mine as I grew excited, _again_.

"I will tell the truth, Yuu~ri…" foreheads touching, I leaned forward, with that motion pushing him down until Yuuri was back on the flat mattress again. "...I'll tell you~ while we _continue_ where we left off last night…"

"Uh um…" he slightly gaped in hesitation. He still looked confused.

"Yuu~ri… please…" I pleaded. "I'm going back later today. I _really_ want…" I paused as I hugged him. "I want to hold you completely… to remember you… this moments and all our lovely moments…" I looked back into his eyes, begging for mercy.

"Don't you want _the same_ , Yuuri..?"

He gulped, his beautiful eyes stared at me in wonder. A short bearable silence was hanging in the air before he said faintly, "...once you go home… I might think these are all a _dream_ …" His eyes cast down as his hand rested lightly above my beating heart. "All are… in my head…" he had a sad smile on his face.

I watched him as my heart still sank even if last night reassured everything. I gripped his hand on my bare chest completely, not letting him _go_.

"So… that's why..." Yuuri continued, his other hand hanging loosely on the back of my neck, his fingers quietly playing the tips of my hair. His caramel eyes continued to stare deep into my blue green. Sucking his lower lip slightly in hesitation, his face moved closer as he muttered, "Viktor… please, make me remember... _Make it real_ …" His last plea was like a soft whispering command as he sealed with a sensual kiss, clearly a sign of consent.

Like I said, bold and loud with actions.

 _Ahh Yuu~ri… you'll be the death of me._

"As you wish, _my dear~"_ I said as my lips traced his jawline, to his soft spot on his neck and lingered on his earlobe and my hands wandered south feeling his supple skin. I told him endearingly of last night shenanigans. "For your earliest question; yes~ we _did_ made love… only halfway. You left me hanging twice, Yuu~ri... how mean~" I nibbed a little forcefully (read: payback for last night) on his sweet spot, he sharply inhaled and tried held back a moan but failed.

"But everything else started way earlier… during the drinking party…"

* * *

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 **.**

Last night, after the success of my ice show, I invited everyone to a casual drinking party. The venue was of course, the Yu-Topia Katsuki! The onsen paradise! So everyone can relax and getting along with each other, or rather getting to know Yuuri!

Almost everyone was there. Chris, Georgi, Yuri, Emil, Leo, Seung Gil, Guang Hong and even Yuuris best friend from Thailand and also a figure skater, Phichit came all the way here for the show and party, definitely not going to miss it. It was a big feast.

We all enjoyed our time relaxing in the hot spring first, to wash out all the sweat and tiredness. But, Yuuri didn't join in no matter how much I asked him to. He felt bad as he is the host of the place and need to tend the guest including other local guest too. It was a busy night for him but he managed everything excellently with his family and I'm so proud of him! Of my love! So, I promised I'll reward him properly~

Then, came the moment for the drinking party. After the bath which everyone was pretty much hungry, we were all indulged in a feast that was prepared for us, foods, drinks and everything delicious. Seriously, the hospitality here is topnotch, the friendly service, attentive to guest, I love the Katsuki family! And love Yuuri _even_ more!

Oh, speaking of Yuuri, I could only catch a glimpse of him for a few seconds as he moved around working. He threw an apologetic smile as he couldn't join us yet, not until he was done with the other guest and It was getting lonely for me too, even with all these people.

I want Yuuri.

I have a limited time here with him.

As the night moved on, the activities pipe down a little bit, with customers either going home or retreated to their room for the night, at last I can get a hold of Yuuri _literally_ as he came to clean up a bit and bring more drinks.

My hand stopped him from whatever he was doing and he finally turned to face me. "Join me, please." I smiled slightly.

 _I'm dying here, without you._

He blinked once before let out a relief sigh. "Yeah, okay. Right after this." He responded, patting lightly on top of my hand that was holding him, a gesture to reassure me.

"Then I'll wait here, Yuuri." I replied and limply let go of his hand as he quickly resumed his work and then excused himself. I watched him went back probably to the kitchen until he disappeared from my sight again.

The rest of my friends were still active with chattering and laughing. Phichit, Leo and Guang Hong were getting along with each other, talking animatedly at the end of the table. Seung Gil who was sitting beside Guang Hong were occasionally responded to their banter or Georgi's ideal talks of love who sat on his other side and keeping his interaction minimally. Yurio already went out to take a breathe -or in his word, ditching this party- so it left with only Emil, Chris and me on the other end of the table to listen to Georgi's sad love story between small talks.

I'm seriously dying here, Yuuri. Come here quick and _save me!_

Shortly after that, Yuuri finally emerged, completely done with his work for the night. My eyes lit up at the sight of him as we kept eye contact from across the room for a few moments. I smiled happily, before I could extend my arm to ask him to take his place beside me. However, Phichit beat me to it as he called out for Yuuri first. Again, he gave me a quick shrug and helpless smile before making his way to his best friend.

Ugh.. why everybody kept stealing Yuuri away from me? First, his works. Then, other guest. Now, his best friend?

Who's next?!

I downed the half glass of beer in my hand. Chris who was at the right side of the table probably noticed my hidden frustration as he let out a chuckle, enjoying the moment.

"Viktor, you should stay chill. You have a ' _I want to lock us up in a room so nobody can interrupt us'_ look written on your face." He smiled slyly pouring himself a drink.

I returned with an equal fake smile. " I don't need for advice, Chris." _I need Yuuri._

"Well, he chooses his friends over _you_ , a god on ice…" our eyes watched distantly at the lively group of four at the end. "Yeah, you clearly need my advice. " He added.

"Ha ha. Very funny..."

"Say viktor, what if… Yuuri thinks you're just having a fling with him?"

I halted immediately. A few seconds went by as everything else around carried on lively in the background. I just realized that the thought didn't cross my mind until he mentioned it. "...what are you trying to say, Chris?"

My eyes turned to him half serious. The Swiss skater tooked his moments and exhaled deeply. "I'm not trying to destroy your dream or anything, Viktor… I'm saying it out of concerns… for both of you." He explained his true intention. His hazel eyes was telling the truth.

I waited for him to continue as I avert my gaze towards Yuuri, who was talking comfortably with his cliques, slightly blushing or frowning at random remarks. I noticed he tried to steal a glance towards me at any available moment. A thin smile appeared on my lips as it really makes me _happy._

"If you guys already confirmed your feelings then it's okay. I'm just worried if he thinks that you're not serious with him or he is not good enough for you…" Chris explained his thought further, sipping his drink occasionally. Another breathe escaped from his mouth as I digested his words.

"Chris, ...since when you're so experienced with these?" I asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Well, how do you think I bring my man in my arms or my bed?" He smirked.

"Get out of here." I chuckled for a few moments. ... _I'll think about it._

It was near midnight and only half of us were still up. Thank goodness Georgi was down and so was Emil. Seung Gil already left too. Then, I caught a sight of Yuuri watching me with a slight worried and blushing face. Phichit and the rest were also throwing a quick glance over here with a teasing smile towards to Yuuri.

 _Ok, enough folks (note: can also read as bitches). Let me have back my Yuuri._

"Yuuri~ come over here." I extended my hand across the table along with a wide smile.

The said Japanese immediately excuse himself and came hurriedly beside me followed by giggles on the other end as they resumed talking.

"Thank goodness you call me, Viktor. I'm dying to escape from them." He let out a heavy sigh and poured himself a drink.

I let out a laugh and Chris snorted. Resting my left arm by his side, I faced Yuuri and asked him. "So, what did you guys talk about?"

Looking at both of us, Yuuri told while holding his drink sheepishly. "Normal stuff… about my life, study or plan and also some random things like cute stuff on the sighed again. But when they ask about how I date you, how we meet or how we become trending, ugh… I _won't_ repeat that story again… Phichit already knew _everything."_ He let a huff (read: cute) and drank half of the glass.

I giggled. "Why not? It's so sweet and romantic." I booped him on the the nose.

"And then I want to kill myself every time…" Yuuri glared softly. "It's still awkward to me..."

"What's the story?" Chris simply asked.

Instantly, both of our gaze shifted to Chris for the quick question. Then Yuuri stared back at me. _Have you told him yet?_

I only blinked and smiled. _I did not. (Read: verbally)_

Thus, Yuuri narrowed his chocolate eyes on me. "Are you serious..?" Then he looked at Chris again who also blinked indifferently.

After a few moment, Yuuri gave up and muttered. "...just read the caption of Viktor's ig post of us… starting from the photo of sunset at the beach… I just… um..." Evading further details, he immediately drank the rest of the beer escaping from being asked to tell the our love encounter again. He poured for another glass and this time he drank it slowly.

Chris laughed at his unexpected respond. "Okay~ no pressure, Yuuri. Truthfully, I have read it many times and even shared it. I just want to hear it from his mouth." His hazel eyes were on mine. "He tends to exaggerate things."

.

.

.

How mean! I did not!

Everything happened as lovely as I write it!

-um wait…that sounds wrong.

I actually write as lovely as it happened. Yeah, that's it.

.

.

.

"Chris, like I said… get out." I jabbed him on the shoulder.

He chuckled. "No. Viktor, _get real_ or…" He suddenly turned to my love. "Hey Yuuri, how does Switzerland sounds to you?"

 _"Chris…"_ I said his name in a light warning. _Back off._

After finishing another glass, Yuuri bluntly said with a tint of blush. "Less colder than Russia, I think."

"…!" Y _uuri, what's that supposed to mean?!_

As a result, Chris erupted in laughter. "Then, you are welcomed anytime there! Yuuri, when things get tough, you can just ring me a call, OK?" He winked as he continued to tease.

 _I don't like this. "_...fine. Switzerland is cool and beautiful and all… nice Alps…" I sulked while drinking a few gulps of beer.

"But~ do you know what's more beautiful..?" Yuuri said in a dreamy face, flexing his arms on the table supporting his chin.

"Who..?" Chris inquired, he stared knowingly as he knew how the answer would come.

Thus, I prepared to be flattered as Yuuri answered it without breaking the stare.

"...Viktor's lips."

…!

...cue for a spit take of my beer, followed by a hearty laughter from Chris.

"R-really…?" I wiped the spilling beer a little from my mouth turning towards him.

 _Uh… thank you, Yuuri? Even if that come out of nowhere..._

"Yes~" Yuuri said happily tilting his head to me. Then, helped me wiping away the beer, dallying his thumb across my lower lips. Sparkling caramel eyes met my surprised pair of blue green. "So warm and beautiful…" he muttered.

At that moment, I, Viktor Nikiforov felt my heart skipped a few beats.

 _My dear Yuuri, I have no idea… you… me… or this feels…_

"Wow. You're quite something, Yuuri." Chris whistled and sipped his beer.

So I chuckled lightly, still holding his sweet gazed, I mumbled to him closely. "Well… do you want to try it, Yuuri~?"

Yuuri beamed with a bright smile and flushed face. "I do!-"

 _...excited aren't you, Yuuri~_

Thus, I slowly closed the distance between us.

"-with chocolate bar rip off challenge!"

 _Huh, what?_ I halted instantly, a regular chocolate bars magically appeared between us.

 _Where on earth did that came from?_

Yuuri giggled. "Come on, Viktor. I bet you can do it better that those ads~ I… keep telling them that but… they still didn't take you..." He pouted and even sounded honestly sad as he looked down.

I blinked a few times, looking at his hurtful face. Then, I turned to Chris wondering what to do...

However, the Swiss ice skater only shrugged with a smile, giving off the greenlight. _Do it, Viktor. Do it for him._

Letting out a helpless sigh (read: can't help it with Yuuri) I faced Yuuri again taking one of the sweets from his hand, making him locked his eyes with me.

"Ok, Yuuri. Tell me how to do it…" I muttered.

Finally, a smile.

"It's easy! You nip it at one end, holding the chocolate bar, then use your fingers to rip it off slowly, without it falling or taken off from your lips." He explained it clearly.

And I heard Chris gasped.

"How brilliant, Yuuri. I definitely want to witness." I heard him clapped as he smirked.

 _Oh shut up, Chris. Yuuri is innocent._

… _Isn't he?_

 _[Mental montage of my first kiss with him after the confession at the beach…]_

 _...okay, not so innocent but still pure._

"Viktor~ are you up for this or not…" Yuuri started to whine as he waited for me while laying his head on the table above his arms, eyeing me lazily.

"Of course, anything for you, Yuuri…" I assured him.

 _Yuuri… I just want to make sure. Is this your petty revenge for the cherry knot challenge during our first meeting..?_

Nevertheless, I did as he said. Well, he already did a dare from me so it's my turn I guess. Hence, taking the small chocolate bar and placing it between my soft lips, I nipped at the available small edge of the plastic cover. My left fingers held firmly on the other horizontal edge.

"Look at me."

 _Hm?_ My eyes darted to his strong chocolate gaze.

Yuuri mumbled quietly for me. "Don't take your eyes off me, Viktor…"

…!

If it was a different timing, in a different situation and in a different room, that surely turns me on, you know.

Thus, holding his stare with equally deep gaze, the edge of the plastic I held with my finger was tore off, ripping the cover into two in just one swift motion.

"...too fast!" Yuuri complained and frowned, hand lightly slammed the table.

"Yeah, Viktor. It's too quick." Now even Chris joined in as he paid his full attention to us. "You need to _feel_ it. Put your feelings into it." He added with grin.

As expected, a word from the expert.

"Okay… okay. Let's try it again." I brushed both of them off and picked another bar. _Yuuri seems to know to prepare extra for this._

The second attempt, I did as suggested, with more feelings. Unfortunately, it didn't ripped off at all.

*sigh*

"You can do it, Viktor." Yuuri cheerfully motivated me while still laying on a side of his head on the table, face flushed with a smile. "I believe in you."

I smiled back. "Thanks, Yuuri." Then, I tried it again, the third attempt. Fixing my blue green eyes tinted with hue to his deep chocolate orbs. My lips curved upwards a little. I muttered lowly between my lips.

 _"...this is only for you, Yuuri."_

Within a few tantalizing moments, the edge of the cover slowly ripped down in very agonizing motion, stretching the plastic to opposite side, breaking the bond of material until it torn off into deep vdown to the very last and ripped off into two shreds completely, the half open chocolate bar was still hanging on between my smirking lips. _I did it._

Yuuri widened his caramel eyes in surprise and mouth agaped.

Immediately he bounced up close to my face. "That's… amazing! Viktor, that's so _hot_ and I can even get pregnant with it! As expected of you~" Yuuri laughed happily cupping his flushed face. "Ah~ I wish I'd record it…"

Well, I'm mostly surprised of how Yuuri honestly surprised to this… _how much did you drink, Yuuri?_

"Don't worry, I did. Consider it done," said Chris giving an OK sign, his phone was ready on his hands all along.

"How lovely~ thank you, Chris!" Yuuri beamed again and happily sipped his next glass of beer.

Then, I looked at my love beside me. _One… two… three… four… "_ Yuuri-"

"Seriously Viktor, I never thought someone hot like you would date someone like Yuuri…" Chris voiced out his wonders after sending the video to Yuuri via PM and drank his nearly empty glass of beer. "He's completely opposite but the-"

A glass of beer lightly slammed on the table.

"So, I guess I'm not good enough for him after all…" Yuuri muttered, face crestfallen as his mood had flipped somehow at that random comment of Chris.

Trying to cool his sudden change of mood, I placed my hands on his shoulder reassuringly and said, "Yuuri, that's not what he mean-"

"Well excuse me, I supposed I should change and be attractive and hot like you guys then…" Yuuri cut in sharply, he ignored and grabbed another glass of beer along with his, and then walked away, leaving Chris and me dumbfounded.

 _What did I said wrong?_ I slowly turned to Chris confusedly who just slowly shook his head.

Suddenly, Phichit walked up closed to us amidst the awkward leave and sat down, eyeing our surprised face. I noticed now there were only three of us left in the room. Still looking at both of us, Phichit asked straightforward, probably noticed Yuuri's abrupt leave earlier. "Hey... before I even asked what happened just now, tell me. How much did Yuuri drank?"

"... Four, I think." I answered simply, counting the imaginary glasses in my head again.

"So, its five if added up with us." He frowned a little.

"But just now, he took two more glasses right?" Chris rhetorically asked.

"Then, seven?!" The Thai dark grey eyes slightly widened. "This is bad. Yuuri probably hit the last stage. We might have to lock him away or run away." He said in a hurry and almost leaving.

Hearing that from him, I immediately stopped him and said, "no, let me" Then, I followed after Yuuri. Phichit tried to stopped me but I didn't listen.

.

.

.

Meanwhile back in the room they held the feast, it just left with Chris and Phichit. It was way past midnight.

Phichit sighed in defeat. "Now I'm not sure who should I stop, Viktor or Yuuri…"

"Don't bother… let them settle by themselves. " Chris shook his head. "I was seeing this coming, anyway."

"Did they had an argument?"

"Not really… Yuuri just misunderstood things." He explained focusing on Phichit.

"...What's the last thing Yuuri said? Before he leave?" Phichit asked again.

Chris quirked an eyebrow. "I think something like being hot and attractive..?"

Phichit facepalmed and groaned. "I hope he won't jump in a pit of fire…"

* * *

.

"Yuuri~" I paced along the hallway. I had checked he wasn't in the kitchen, at the backyard or in his room. If he wondered outside, he shouldn't be far and I'll definitely catch up to him since it wasn't really that long after he left. _Where else would he go?_

The last place I didn't check was the outdoor hot spring. _He wouldn't be here, would he?_ From the way Phichit told, Yuuri is not a heavy drinker and it sounded very concerning.

 _[...we might have to lock him away or run away…]_

I frowned at the thought. By each passing seconds and steps, I'm getting even more worried. Seriously, what did he mean by that? I knew Yuuri was drunk, but drunk Yuuri only a little bold and honest. _I don't see the problem to the point of…-_

"I'll just... take a look." I said to myself, easing my worried heart.

Walking through the empty public bath, I made my way towards the steam covered glass sliding door connected to the outdoor onsen. Before I even opened the door, I heard splashing sound.

 _Yuuri_

* * *

.

Chris laughed. "What do you mean?"

The Thai skater sighed and explained. "I should have told you this, and Viktor too but now I guess he will learn it in a hard way…" He shrugged. "Our friend Yuuri, he has three stage of drunk. First stage, he is brutally honest. Second stage, he will lure or seduce you for something. Last stage he'll become bold and daring and do about anything. It can be pretty _wild_ …"

"Ah, now I see." The Swiss nodded.

* * *

.

I immediately slid it open, hoping to see him.

He was indeed there.

My eyes gaped in pure surprised. (Read: amazed)

Naked body soaking in hot water with a bottle of booze in one hand flexing by the stone while the other supporting his head with eyes closed. Yuuri slicked his dripping wet hair to the back, fluttered open his eyes and then sharply stared at me.

It didn't ease my heart at all. Instead, my heart ran on full speed treadmill.

This is _so_ dangerous in so many _ways_.

"Hello there, handsome. Are you lost in your way?" Yet, Yuuri was the one who break the silence starting with a tease.

 _Yeah, I lost my way in your heart. "_ Yuuri, why are you here…?" I carefully asked after I slapped myself inwardly.

Across from me, Yuuri drank more booze from the bottle which I was alarmingly concerned. He exhaled loudly, staring at the steaming water and then me.

"I'm getting myself hot here by soaking in the onsen since I'm not hot enough to be with you." His voice was sharp with both curt and glum.

 _That's your logic? And then, leaving me worried…?_

I calmly took a breath of steamed air. "Yuuri," I began. "Please don't take it to your heart. I never said I want to date hot guy…"

He huffed rolling his eyes. "All these steams and boiling water… and I'm still not hot enough for you after all."

 _Yuuri, my dear…_

 _you're BOTH literally and figuratively hot right now. I'm even hot for you too, believe me._

I sighed both in defeat and relief. "Yeah… and I'm still dating you no matter what." I smiled the one that's only for him, eyes softened. "Come, let's stop drin-"

"Then, join me." He muttered.

I blinked in response.

"Strip and join me, Viktor." Yuuri invited me, voice laced with sweet command as he stood up making the water splashed and extended his hand towards me, all in steams and glorify nakedness.

At that point, my mind went blank, seized under his amorous gaze and honey glazed voice, I was completely enthralled by him.

 _Ah… fuck._

Not sure which one I meant, me or you but both are good. So, with a one track mind, I slowly slipped off from my clothes, undid my pants, leaving all garments on the ground and stood butt naked without even averting our gaze or batting an eyelids, a spellbound moment.

"Good. now, cmere~" Yuuri smiled sweetly, his hand was still waiting for me, his caramel eyes sparkled dangerously.

Why I couldn't say anything and just let him lead the way I had no idea. I was deeply fascinated by this rare side of Yuuri. Silently I stepped into the water, getting used to the temperature and then striding across it and took his warm hand, bringing our naked body closer. I wondered if he heard my wild thumping heartbeat.

Yuuri's sweet smile was still plastered on his flushed face. Putting his both arms above my wide shoulders as I held his bare waist, He looked into my blue green eyes wondrously. "Vitya~ just how much did you love me…?"

I bumped our nose lightly, eyes hazy with warm air and desire for him. I muttered deeply. "As much as your undying love for me, my love… _and even more…"_

Hence, I drew close and sealed a kiss on those parted lips with mine. Tongues clashing in a sweet wet dance, inviting me over to his moist and warm cavern that I couldn't resist. My hands naturally circled his waist as I felt Yuuri was somehow backing away playfully, trying to part away from the heated kiss but didn't leave my lips, making some space between us yet still pulling on me, purposely brushed my lower part and splashing water just to make sure I won't get away with only this.

…

See? this is what I mean by natural talent. How come your ass is still a virgin if you're this enthralling, Yuuri?

 _._

 _.._

…

 _Your ass is still a virgin..!_

Thus, I broke our hard open kiss and asked between short breathe. "Yuuri, I won't hold back at all. Quick. Here or bed?"

Giggling a little, Yuuri answered close to my left ear in a lighthearted voice. "Hm~ along the way…? Maybe~? I just don't care, Viktor~" his head was resting on the crook of my neck and slowly slid down on top of my chest, my furiously beating heart and mumbled quietly. "...As long as... I'm in your arms all night~"

 _Is that a greenlight for me? That you want me to not hold back at all?_

I felt Yuuri slid lower limply. "Y-Yuuri…?!" I catched him before he could dove flat into the steaming water. Then, I realized Yuuri already passed out in my arms, I'm turned on and all alone in the hot spring.

... _shit_.

* * *

.

"That's why Yuuri rarely drink, or someone will stop him while he is still at stage two. He only drink a lot when he is nervous, or feeling socially awkward or to avoid being talked to…" Phichit told even more.

"Then, he must be pretty nervous all night…" Chris assumed.

"Yeah, being social is not his thing, he is bad at remembering names or keeping the conversation. That's why I'm deadly surprised when I heard he date _Viktor_ and even more worried on how they will keep their relationship…" Phichit voiced out his concerns.

"Viktor is serious about him... So, they need to trust each other more." Chris gave a piece of his thought.

"Then I also hope Yuuri understands it and accept himself..."

And finally, they both called it a night.

* * *

.

I admitted that night was the hardest night of all. Hard in a thousand of meanings.

Yuuri was still unconscious on my lap as I fanned him with a random leaflet I kept in my room. Right after he fainted, I carried him out of the onsen and back into my room covered loosely with dark green bathrobe. Laying him on the bed, then I hurriedly prepared some cool plain water and a bucket by the bed if he ever need to throw up. Doing it all myself as I have no intention to let anyone saw Yuuri in this state and mostly everyone was fast asleep.

Then, I got on the bed and feeling his forehead for temperature, he was still quite warmer as his body was still flushed red. Thus, I took his head in my lap and reached for anything available to fan him and cool him down.

Forget about my desire, I want him to be okay. I was so stupid that I didn't realize it earlier that he could get a heatstroke. Getting inside hot spring right after drinking is very dangerous to health that it could be fatal. I should've stopped him, not played along… _stupid Viktor!_

Wiping away the plastered hair on his forehead while still fanning him, I muttered sadly, "Yuuri, I'm so sorry…"

I'm not sure how much time passed as I started to feel numb on my lap, Yuuri woke up choking on empty air. His throat must be parched. With half opened eyelids, I helped him to sit up and then quickly reached for the bottle of water, opened it up and passed it to him. "Here, drink this…"

Yuuri drank it like he never had water before and finished it in just one go. Then, he exhaled loudly, trying to breathe regularly.

Thinking he finally had a grip or two, I asked slightly concerned. "How are you feeling, Yuuri?"

"Like shit."

… _Okay. I guess he's sober up now_.

"Ugh… my head feels like a drummer in an orchestra…" Yuuri complained as he ran his fingers through his hair, gripping it slightly. He scrunched his face, mouth pressed in a beeline.

I ran my hand on his back downwardly with care. "Do you feel like throwing out?" I inquired.

Still frowning he shook his head once. "Mn… not yet…"

"Then, don't push it, Yuuri. Relax… and lie down if you want." I muttered, kept soothing his back.

"Why are you here?" Yuuri suddenly asked, eyes on the bed, not even facing me.

"Because you passed out in the hot spring and I help you up here, of course." I answered.

"No… I mean why are you _still_ here?" ... _What do you mean?_ He turned his face sideway facing me. "You should've been with your friends, the party is for you after all."

I was taken aback. Why would he assume that the party and everyone else were more important at the time like this?

Thus, my right arm his hand, eyes in full resolved. "Yuuri, why would I be with them when you need me more?" I paused with a soundless sigh. "Yuuri… you're far more important to me. I do rather spend my limited time here with you." I held his hand with both of mine.

 _To spend my time with you whom I love._

Yuuri's caramel eyes softened but there was still clouds of concerns and sadness. "Viktor, I… I am happy that you said that… but, the happier I am, the _harder_ it is for me."

"What is it, Yuuri…? Tell me…" I peered into his solemn face. "Please, tell me what's bothering you… I want to know..." my voice was tender as I comforted him.

He bit his lower lip and swallowed hard as he told, "it's harder for me… _to let you go_ …"

My heart was both flattered and saddened. Flattered that he clearly don't want to leave me as I want him to, and saddened as we will eventually part our way as my flight home due tomorrow.

"I-I think the problems are just with me." He told with a sad voice as he hugged his knees. "Viktor, you know I have my insecurities… like whether I'm the right one for you… or good enough for you… I also wonder if your love is just… temporary, a fling… before you realize I'm not fun to be with, or realize that _choosing me was a mistake…"_

"Yuuri-!" I immediately hugged him.

 _No. No… I never think of you like that, Yuuri..._

My arms tightened around him gently, heart wretched as he weakly said, "so, I'm afraid to hold on to this, Viktor. _So afraid…"_

* * *

 _._

 _Afraid of stretching the red string of fate,_

 _._

 _Far across the land and seas,_

 _thinning into the horizon,_

 _to the other side of the earth._

 _._

 _And if I tug it,_

 _Would it snap? Would it break? Or would it remain?_

 _._

 _Perhaps, would you tug it too?_

 _To relay your feelings, of the same wave as mine?_

 _._

 _That is what it means by_

 _Trust._

 _._

* * *

Yuuri slowly let go of me but he still held both of my hand with his. Looking at our connected hands, he continued, "when I saw you with your friends, you guys look cool and perfectly fit together. You're belonged amongst them but not me, Viktor. So where do I fit in..?" He stared at me earnestly and shook his head. "Honestly, I can't picture myself in your circle…"

A moment of heavy silence passed as Yuuri finally let out all of his thought, his poison thought.

Thus, I cupped his face as he stared at me and asked genuinely. "When did I say you have to fit in my circle..?" I paused looking for his reaction. Seeing none, I brought his motionless body close, hugged him tenderly as I continued in all sincerity.

"Yuuri, your rightful place is in _my heart_... where you _specially_ belonged."

I felt his heart beating loud as he finally breathed in truth behind our mutual feelings. Then, resting our forehead together, I muttered, voice full of love and warmth. "You don't need to picture anything else, Yuuri...

 _...just picture us, together. That's all..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Then, I felt a small stream of liquid glided down seeping through my fingers as I still held his face in my palms. Yuuri silently let his tears out, mouth slightly agaped as his lips quivered in heavy emotions, barely breathing. The sight of him crying wretched my heart yet I finally found something I had been looking for in his eyes.

Trust and purely love.

"So, will you do it, Yuuri? Will you picture us together?" I asked with a warm smile as I gently wiped away the tears with my thumbs.

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut and nodded several times as his tears freely fell down. "Y-yes…his voiced cracked. I-I will…*hic* definitely d-do it." Then, he threw himself at me in a hug that toppled us together on the bed. _There, there. My sweet Yuuri..._

I embraced him warmly on top of me, waiting for him as he dried out his tears. Meanwhile I comforted him by telling my true feeling. "Yuuri… my love, I always want to tell you, that you are _everything_ what I want..." I kissed on top of his head as I continued endearingly. "You didn't draw a line when we met. That allow me to be _myself_ … and not just Viktor Nikiforov."

Yuuri listened to me silently as his tears finally died down into occasional sobs, still lying on me as I didn't intended to let him go at all. Hence, I continued. "When I figured out you're my fan, I'm honestly confused whether you realized it's me or not... Which ever it is, you still treat me indifferently. That's make you _truly_ genuine and honest."

"That's because…" Yuuri mumbled faintly in my arms and the lifted his head to face me as he said with regret. "...I don't remember you or your name…"

Nevertheless, I smiled genuinely. "...and _that_ make us _complete_." I brushed his bangs that were poking his beautiful caramel eyes. I stared adoringly as I explained. "Yuuri, what I ever wish for is someone who don't see at _my name_ but at me, not at the Viktor Nikiforov,

 _but me_." I pulled both of his hands to hold my face. "This lost, helpless fragile and clingy me… all of these and you still did not leave me. So,that's person I wish for is _all_ you, Yuuri...

 _Only you_. _You're the answer to my prayers_."

Thus, our lips naturally drew closer, moving towards each other and sealed in full chaste kiss.

As we languidly parted a little, I murmured closed to his lips. "I'm also worried... that you would think I'm just playing around and then left me." I stared at him at such close proximity, I said truthfully. "Yuuri, I don't want you to leave me. I need you to stay by my side… stay close to me."

Hearing my words, Yuuri's chocolate eyes dilated a little and then he beamed contently and nodded once, bumping our forehead. "I will… for _as long as forever_..."

I smiled.

 _Yuuri, my love, my life._

"So may I reassure you, Yuuri?" I asked huskily, barely losing my mind over desire to his love. My hand circled around him, ready to slip in and feel his everything.

Yuuri grinned in returned. "You may have it however you w-mmph!"

Thus, words need no more as we confirmed our love with our body and lips.

* * *

 **.**

 **-Flashback end-**

 **.**

 _"mnn_ … Viktor… _haa_ I get… it- _ah!"_

"No~ you don't…" I teased. "I was being gentle and all last night as it was your first… but you _still_ left me-"

"-no… I truly _haa_ g-get it…I'm _ahh!_ sorry _..!_ Please~ - _mn_ let me…-"

"-after you came with _just_ my fingers… _Twice,_ Yuu~ri… you left me _hard_ twice _."_ I teased again as added the fourth fingers, earning a delicious moan.

 _"Aah-mmph!"_

I sealed his sweet voice with my lips before he reluctantly turned sideways.

 _"Mnn~_ Enough _haa… haa_ let me _ah~_ h-have you…"

Yuuri cried begging for a release since I held his dripping urge, not really believe him after he doze off midway last night. I smirked as I added another love marks closed to his left collarbone. _Done payback._

 _"Ah ah_ Vik~tor~ _haa…"_ He moaned my name dangerously.

"Alright~ Yuuri, _alright..._ I'll give you _all of me_ …" I kissed his sweating forehead. Then I took a piece of condom I prepared earlier, ripped off the cover with my smirking mouth -like I have practiced for it- as I looked at his awe and lusty eyes. Rolling it on my hardened length, I applied a generous amount of lube, repositioned at his twitching entrance and lifted his body a little.

 _"Yuuri_ …~" I muttered his name huskily as I slid in and leaned forward until we were a few inches apart. His grip tightened around my shoulder blades, gasped soundlessly as his warm and tight core adjusted to my size, eyes dazed in bliss.

"... _I'm home."_

Suddenly I felt a pair of lips on mine briefly.

 _"Haa.._ Took you long enough to - _ah haa_ finally... be inside me."

Hearing that from him had somehow flipped a switch inside me. I grinned sadistically as I began to move at a slow burn pace. "Then, I shall _redeem_ those wasted time~"

Finally, I feel Yuuri understands two things that night,

that I truly love him as much.

.

.

.

And his tight ass.

* * *

 **.**

 **Yuuri POV**

 _Shit, Viktor is no joke. He seriously 'redeems' his lost time all the way until breakfast!_

"Vitya~ _ah_ enough… _ah haa_ j-just came already…" I begged, hands gripping the bed sheet, knees bent weak and almost collapsed if not for his firm hold of my hips.

"Until _haa_ someone calls for us… _haa_ I won't stop…" He said as he thrust inside me deliriously.

 _What are you-! Are you trying to get us caught?!_ I turned my head a little so I can glare at him behind me who was so busy building up the pleasure...

As if the universe really want to play a joke on us, I heard footsteps in the hallway in front of his bedroom.

I gasped loudly. Viktor immediately put his right hand over my mouth and hugged me from behind while he was still inside me. We both kneed on the bed facing the door in silent. The figure moved past his bedroom, towards mine obviously. _It must be Mari._

Yet, this Russian still kissed butterflies at the back of my neck, sending shiver ran through my whole body. _Viktor!_ My squirms muffled, eyes getting teary.

 _"Shh_ …" He whispered barely audible next to my ear as he licked it. I shuddered again.

Then, the figure came back and stopped in front of his bedroom in silence, not moving or anything. My heartbeat was a ringing alarm bell, and so was Viktor but for different reason. But Viktor being petty he is, lowered his left hand reaching my dripping hard length and started to stroke it. He even resumed to thrust inside me as slowly and silently he could.

I inhaled sharply in mute, my breathing escalated as I anticipated to get busted at any moment once she slid open the door. _Goddammit Viktor, have some chill!_

Two light knock.

"Viktor, are you up?" Mari voice reverberated through the door.

"Yes." He answered out loud, still stroking and thrusting. "Just… a bit busy." He added and then kissed my earlobe. _Im gonna die!_

"Ok, come down for breakfast." She replied and then we saw the figure walked away.

"Sure, thanks!" He nibbled my ear playfully. I clenched tightly on both of his busy arms.

"And told Yuuri too-" She reminded out loud.

 _Damn it! We're busted. Thanks, Viktor. My life is officially ruined!_ I cried inwardly both at my low life and high pleasure.

"-once he comes back…" she added.

 _Oh…_

 _Mari thought I was out for jogging…_

"Ok, I will." He announced. I exhaled through my nose in pure relief.

However, Viktor took this cue for him to pound inside mercilessly while still covering my mouth. My moans were muffled relentlessly. As his strokes became quick, my ass tightened as I came in his hand, followed by his deep plunged inside me and released. His right hand switch to grab my chin, turning it slightly as he kissed me deep.

We broke off the bruised kiss as he slid out of me and I fall on the bed panting. "You… are… _insane."_

He just snickered as he threw the used condom inside a small bin with the rest and then grabbed plenty of tissues. Then, began to wipe off sweat and cum gently from my body. "Yes… I'm _insanely in love_ with you."

 _Ah… why is he so sweet and cheesy all the time? Not fair._ I silently pouted, feeling all giddy inside even though the exhilarating moments just ended.

"It's ok, Viktor… I can just take a shower." I said but made no move to stop him.

He paused and looked at me for a moment with a hint of concern. "but.. can you walk, Yuuri? How do you feel? Am I too rough-"

"No, I'm ok." I shook my head and slowly stood up but a little wobbly, trying to prove to him with a little smile. _Thank goodness I'm quite flexible or I won't enjoy it as much._

But, Viktor still had creased on his face and he held my hands. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "It's a little sore but not that hurt. Plus, I don't want people to saw you carry me into shower…"

He exhaled, mouth curved upwards. "Alright, and I'll use the public shower then-"

"No!" I stopped him by his hand as he stood up and about to leave. Thus, he halted midway and I lightly traced the red lines on his back, my face blushed seeing the love bite on his shoulder. I mumbled quietly. "Viktor, just… no."

In response Viktor immediately gave a bone breaking hug and sigh (read: squeal) helplessly adorned. He pecked my cheek and said, "ok, Yuuri... After you then."

* * *

.

After that, we both had breakfast together. Viktor was supposed to pack his luggage afterwards but he constantly yawned. Feeling quite guilty, I offered to help him.

.

.

.

 _"I'll help you. Tell me if you want anything to bring back home."_

 _"You, obviously."_

 _"... I don't fit inside the bag, Viktor."_

 _"Then, Vicchan! Makkachin always want a playmate."_

 _"Vicchan is… MY poodle." I sighed. "Viktor, be serious."_

 _"Fine… let me have your favourite sweater, Yuuri… and I'll give mine too."_

 _"...That's all? He nodded. "ok, gimme a second, I'll grab it. Just don't do anything weird with it."_

 _"I… cannot promise."_

 _I sharply glared._

 _"...I promise. But you have to text and facetime me everyday."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Thus, Viktor took a quick nap while I helped packing his stuff. We left home after lunch and took the speed train to the airport. As always, he held my hand all the time. ' _I don't want to get lost again,'_ he said and it was still embarrassing. (Read: sweet and embarrassing as always)

Once we reached the busy airport, we went straight to check in the luggage. We bumped into Chris who was already there. He told that Yuri already went ahead passed the flight check and immigrations. Georgi's flight was tomorrow along with Emil. We waited for Phichit to arrive as he also wanted to send them off too. He texted me that he was staying here for two more days with Guang Hong and Leo but Seung Gil will leave a day early.

As we three sat around and waiting at a cafe lounge with hot coffee in hands, Chris suddenly asked.

"So… how's last night? I mean is everything okay?" He played with his chin as he stared at both of us.

I was visibly surprised but Viktor gripped my hand under the table warmly. "Yup. Everything is settled so you don't need to worry about us." my l-lo-lov…(read: boyfriend) assured.

"Ookay… just don't whine at me about how you miss him and all." He rolled his eyes.

"I won't. I will only probably do that when I dr-" Viktor stopped mid sentence and turned to me, eyes filled with worries. "Yuuri, can you promise me one thing?"

"Um, yeah?" I answered half questioned.

Viktor turned to me completely, holding both of my hands and saw straight into me. "Promise me you won't get drunk with anyone else. _Don't ever._ Or simply don't get too drunk or I _will have to_ fly here to pick you up personally…"

"You don't have to fly-"

"Promise me." He repeated firmly.

"Ok, I promise and please..." I gave him my words but the rest got stuck at the end as I don't have the courage to say it. _Not here,_ I thought as I darted my eyes to the half full cafe of various people from all over the world.

I looked at my love again, took a deep breath and my phone out and began typing, feeling aware of Chris's stare and Viktor's. Then, Viktor's phone on the table dinged several times. He took it and tapped it open, probably read my text right away.

.

 _[Yuuri: and Viktor, please promise me that you will always remember me…]_

 _[Yuuri: The first thing when you wake up, the last thing before you sleep.]_

 _[Yuuri: Remember me in your dream…]_

 _._

I saw his blue green eyes dilated a bit and shifted his gaze to me. My mouth slightly parted yet words still tied at my tongue. Seeing my speechless gesture, he breathed in faintly. "Chris, please excuse us." He said in a hurried as he snatched my hands and we left the cafe.

We walk around in a long steps around the busy airport with the sea of people, flight announcements ringed every minutes in multiple languages. No one really paying attention to us but Viktor still leading me in silent until he stepped into an emergency exit.

Right after we went through the door to the quiet space, he hugged me closely. "...I will, Yuuri." He muttered. "I will remember you all the time. Even during my skates… my competitions…"

I returned his hug warmly, feeling assured and faintly replied. "...okay."

Then, he slightly pulled apart looking at me. His eyes followed his fingers as he traced my face, my eyes, my lips, my chin, carving my image permanently in his mind. When he reached to my earlobe, I lightly gasped. He leaned forwards very close to the crook of my neck, smelling deeply remembering my scent before he pulled my muffler a little and bit my neck.

Thus, I yelped slightly. "V-viktor!"

Yet after that he kissed tenderly on it, soothing it as he said, "I will come back and renew this every time. Don't hide it either, it will keep the pest away." He grinned looking at me.

"N-no way…" My hands automatically touch on the area. "A-and how about you? I-I can't keep the people away from you… you're a celebrity…" I mumbled slowly as I felt it very childish. _How greedy, as if I can have all of Viktor..._

Viktor only stared hard at me, probably thinking the same thing. But suddenly, his eyes widened in amazed as he grinned in a smug. "I have an idea!"

Again, he snatched my hands and we went back inside the airport, wandering around aimlessly. Well, it seemed like that but Viktor was indeed looking around seriously, searching for something.

I looked around too. We were at the shopping isles full of branded stuff. From chocolates, sweets, bags and luggage, winter coat, suits and leather shoes, watches, to local souvenirs. I can't guess what he want as we kept on walking. My legs almost tired out from the walking -and other reasons- as we passed every shop outlets for the second time until he finally stopped. _Ah, thank goodness we found it._ I looked over his shoulder.

A high end jewelry shop.

I gaped slightly, my eyes can't believed he marched in full confident, smiling to the female shop attendant as he explained what's he looking for. Thus, my heartbeat began to race. I waited behind as he dealt everything, from choosing, searching for the right size, looking it closely and finally swiped his platinum card and bought it, the pair one.

Rings. Viktor just bought rings.

The word repeated in my head, trying to make sense of it. Once Viktor left the shop with a wave and shopping bag in hand, he came and looked at surprised me. He broke into big smile and chuckled.

"Come~" He intertwined his hand with mine and lead the way excitedly. Yet I followed him soundlessly as I still hadn't overcome my surprise state.

Walking around again, I'm not sure what more he was looking for. I saw his blue green eyes sparked in delight, having a happy smile all the time. I looked down as I clenched on top of my fast beating heart. It's was so loud like hammering my chest in attempt to break out. I felt like this because… I felt whatever Viktor was going to do after this…

 _It would be something I would never forget._

* * *

.

"Yuuri." Viktor said my name sweetly.

I snapped out of dazed.

We had stopped walking I figured, standing under the colourful hanging wisteria and leaves decorated along a romantic pathway of fake cherry blossom trees with red velvet carpet leading to a space with seasonal decorations where a happy grand piano was placed for the public to play a score. A harmonious melody echoed from it, playing by a local teenage girl at Yuri's age, earning quite a crowd surrounding her. Every key she hit gave off silvery warmth to all who stayed and listened including us, such a melodramatic mood. Suddenly I could smell the sweet imaginary flower scent of _sakura._

I paid no heed to the crowd passing by, instead my sole focus was Viktor.

Viktor who had this wonderful smile on him with tinted blush, _so in love,_ slowly lifted my right hand. Voice in affectionate, he uttered loving his vow. "This ring... is a proof that everything happen between us is _real... is truly magical_ ," he carefully slid the beautiful gold ring on my ring finger, "the proof of _our love_." his fingers brushed with mine, "and whenever you stare at it... you will remember _me_." Then, he brought my hand to his lips kissing it softly. "And now you are officially Viktor Nikiforov's _lover, his fiance,_

 _my true_ _ **soulmate**_ _."_ His blue green eyes glittered in pure happiness.

I listened in all earnesty to his vow, each loving words along with the sweet melody in the background. But my heartbeat was even louder thumping by my ears. I took a half breathe, face flaming with warmth and pure happiness. "I... seriously have no word to say…" I mumbled audibly to him, trying my best to express my overflowing emotions. "Everything is too overwhelming…but I," still locked with his gentle gaze, I continued with pure resolve as I vowed, "for sure… will definitely remember you and all our moments," I took his right hand, repeating his action with the pair of the gold ring, "with or without this... I still won't forget you." I slid the ring and met his eyes. "As you said, our love _is_ real, is _indeed_ magical."

Then, I held both of his hands. "I believe it is _fate_ that brought us together, and it _will_ make us stay _together…"_

Viktor let out a silent wondrous sigh, forehead to forehead, he muttered. "Now, I am rightfully yours, Yuuri."

"And I belong to you and your heart only, Viktor." I naturally added, lost in his deep blue green ocean that reflects only me.

As if the world only exist for the two of us,

We finally sealed our oath with a slow soft kiss.

.

.

.

And as slowly we part by mere inches looking into each other eyes.

Until a loud announcement by a familiar voice snapped us back to reality.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR MARRIAGE! Everyone, my friends are getting married!" Phichit who I figured just arrived boomed with a loud applause along with Chris and the crowd cheered all together. Even the girl on piano started playing the _Wedding March._

My face immediately heated up even more. In all embarrassment, I hid in Viktors bear hug. Suddenly I just remembered that this place was just next to the cafe where we had coffee, of course they both would see us. _I think I could die right now while feeling this happy..._

Unlike me, Viktor just chuckled happily, thanking everyone for the well wishes.

"Yuuri…The next time I vow, I'll give you my _surname…"_

"...!" o _h Viktor..._

"So, wait for me, Yuuri. It's won't be long, I promise~"

 _...I take it back. I wanna marry him first._

 _'Yuuri Nikiforov' looks good on my tombstone._

* * *

.

It was a messy escaped from the wonderful crowd that wish us the best and long lived in happiness in order to make it for their flight. Phichit had been posting the video of our vows and it broke the internet as it became trending with hashtag ' _viktuuri'_ and ' _love &life'. _Now everyone will recognize my face. Viktor of course, seemed did not mind it at all as he even planned to announce it at next press or interview and Chris even offered to be the best man for any of us when the moment comes. _There was no time thinking about this_ …

At last we parted our way, Viktor went ahead with Chris and check his flight, passport and all and I stayed here with Phichit. He asked me to watch his flight took off in the air. Thus, here I am, by the huge glass panels with the view of multiple flights from various airlines.

My phone ringed.

It was from Viktor.

"Yuuri, I just want to let you know again _… I love you!"_

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **.**

* * *

 **Why I make a sequel? Because I am dying to write the chocolate scene, the hot spring kiss and the vow at the airport. Now, everything comes in full cycle so it's officially complete ~**

 **For those who wait for the yoi ghost story, please bear with me as I still not satisfied on how it turns out in next chapter. Yeah, I'm back from last year crippling stress of design work but I still made it! so I'll try to update.**

 **Thank you for reading! Favorites! Follows! And lovely reviews!**

 **Have a lovely day/night!**


End file.
